Stained Souls
by Writing Muse
Summary: After the two months of fighting Cloud ran away from all that he knew. Now he's back with a small messaging job with Reno. During the the short minuets it doesn't take long for things to heat up between them.CloudReno
1. Found but Still Lost

Stained Souls

Chapter 1: Found but Still Lost

Vincent found his way through the woods just fine without the guidance of the moon or his eyes. His life has etched history long enough to memorized these woods; these woods that would take Vincent to him.

The rustling of his feet lead him to a clearing that bore a large puddle in its center that must have been made by the passing storms just now. The stars reflected its innocence upon the stilled surface of the pond bouncing into his icy eyes. Vincent stayed close to the edge of the cramped clearing to not startle him but as he stood he wondered why. By now he would have probably known his coming from a mile's distance.

Cloud lifted himself up by the puddle's edge and turned toward Vincent with eyes of threat. From there Vincent could feel those eyes.

"Why do you loath me?" Vincent pondered. It was a rhetorical question, one that didn't need an answer to. Only logic could explain Cloud's hatred towards everything, even to Vincent. He walked boldly to Cloud without fear but caution as you would to a crazed lion. Cloud transformed through those two months into a distant stranger.

Every aspect of what use to make him up was now replaced by vacancy. It all reminded Vincent of her. He took the fold of Cloud's collar by his two fingers, noticing the black.

"Colors of mourning?" He asked, but Cloud stayed silent. "The rain-''

"I don't give a damn about the rain!" Cloud hissed coldly. "Why have you found me?" he pronounced powerfully. Vincent knew pretty words wouldn't sway him.

"She's been missing you…All have been since you last ran off. Much has changed since, for good and bad." Vincent turned to the trees hoping they might give a better response then back at Cloud. "Come back with me." Vincent didn't come to question Cloud but bring him home. This Cloud didn't expect Vincent would do so out of all people.

"There's nothing there that can benefit me any more." Cloud said.

"Then don't come for that reason!" Vincent snapped. "Come for Tifa, she has felt the loss as strongly as you do and as do I." Cloud's icy eyes melted to their green state as they followed to the dirt.

"If its purpose that you ask, then that will be there waiting for you also. I have a job for you to do." This brought back Cloud's eyes to Vincent's own. "But you must come to get it." Vincent walked away and towards to where he came. Cloud counted those steps then peered into the water. It was just him. Alone. But could it change?

It was hard to tear his eyes away from the water but once he was far enough he turned his back on the past for once and for all.

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Welcomed Home

Stained Souls

Chapter 2: Welcomed Home

Cloud and Vincent were at the door of wood with only an eastern wind accompanying them from time to time. Vincent looked at the door then to Cloud, wondering what the hero's next move will be. At this point he was not sure of Cloud about anything.

The youth stood by his side taken whole by another conundrum. The door would lead him inside to what he has been running from all this time. Does he really want to go back? Would it really change anything? He was torn through the middle of either choice. The thought of opening the door or not swam around and around. Dancing, teasing him with terrible songs that reminded him of the past.

Vincent watched and was tired of guessing what Cloud would do. Instead he thought taking the reins himself. His hand glided over the handle and walked through the door easily. A few steps and he looked back at the dazed hero. Eventually Cloud walked in just as easily hesitating to close the door.

The door opened him up to a wide space that gave him the options of walking into either room on his left and right. One was a living room, and another a small kitchen. This house didn't bring any memories for he has never seen it in his life. All objects he never recalled to have owned but each scented that Tifa is here.

"Vincent?" a voice called from behind walls. Vincent walked after his name to the room in front, leaving Cloud alone to gaze at a hanging artwork.

"Vincent, did you find?!!" Tifa just came back from the dinner she owned in front of her house. She struggled untying her apron. Vincent pointed toward the doorway for her to follow his finger tips. Tifa shoved the apron to the floor and ran to the foyer. There he stood dazzled by the artwork of the simple landscape of farmland. Tifa felt a weight in her eyes that soon rolled down her porcelain cheeks. Quickly she held back a gasp with her hands, and Cloud heard her.

He turned to see Tifa as she was now. A warming smile played across her face when he looked at her. Immediately she ran into his arms squeezing the life force out of his breath. Cloud remembered hugs and embraced her back without nearly as much enthusiasm. Once she finally broke away she wiped her tears.

"I didn't think you would come back!" Cloud shrugged trying to bear sort of a smile. "Well, come in! Come in!" She took Cloud by the hand and showed him the house. Vincent drifted into the scenery as Tifa chatted away about each room and what she has been doing for the months. Soon he was out of the house and welcomed the innocent silence of the night, when all things seemed to be in balance.

"I've opened a diner and it's been doing well, just gets really busy with only me at the tables."

"I like your painting." Cloud finally spoke. Tifa took an intake of breath to calm down and shove her bangs out of the way.

"Oh, that?" She walked over to the picture. "Got that from a little shop down the ways. Pretty old she told me. But the colors draw me in all the time I look at it." Cloud stared at it trying to recall if his world ever looked like that once.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Again Tifa seized his hand and lead him to a room with a closed door. "You must be quiet because I just put them in bed." Slowly she cracked open the door and Cloud peered in. Two twin beds were on opposite sides of the room carrying a boy and a girl breathing in sleep. The covered rose and fell with their breaths, unaware of this stranger watching them.

Cloud was surprised to see that Tifa was raising children. He looked at her with the same shock in his eyes.

"Oh, no their not mine!" Tifa laughed. "Orphans. Fell in love with them so much I just couldn't let them live alone." She watched Cloud again look at them. "Now I have three." She quietly added. This Cloud heard and gave a truthful smile.

"Anyway, let me show you to your room. It's been a guest room for quiet some time." Tifa pulled blankets from a pantry door on the other side of the hall. "The kids couldn't bare sleep alone so it saved me a room. The entire time Cloud was silent and took in every detail of the house and listening to Tifa dribble with anything that came to mind.

Once she was at the room she didn't go in, as a trained pet to know what not to enter. "Well, here is your room. I know it's been a long night and you need your rest." She couldn't look straight at Cloud and stared at the blankets instead. He leaned in to see the blank white walls with a dresser and mirror complete with a bed. It was then she glanced up to see his face.

"Um…Well then good night!" she smiled warmly again before handing him the blankets and going to her own rooms.

Cloud settled himself down on the bed but it felt awkward lying down. He hasn't been able to sleep at all since her death. So he went to the dresser and was curious to see if he found any thing. To his surprise he actually did.

An old photo album lay dusty in the top drawer. Cloud pulled it out to find pictures of Tifa both a child and now. Some were even captured of people he recognized. He was among them. As he turned the page a face stared back grinning. The young man was Zack and was on a couch somewhere. Cloud looked at it for a moment before flinging it to the other side of the room.

He buried his head in his hands. "I can't do this." He said to himself.

**Please Review!**


	3. The Coming Morning

Stained Souls

Chapter 3: The Coming Morning

Seconds past into minuets, minuets melted into hours, and soon the night slipped from Cloud's hands which still held his head and morning gave away. Its opening sunlight didn't make him stir. Instead it was the small creaks on the floor boards brought by little feet. Cloud looked up to have startled a little girl. She dug deeper behind the door but still kept her face out to see this mysterious stranger, but he was no stranger to her eyes at least.

Cloud continued to look at her without softening for her to enter. Surprisingly she did. The girl crept in; ignoring all the threatening stares Cloud gave her to back off. She clutched her stuffed bunny tight in her left hand but let the other dangle.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked politely just when he understood her innocence.

"Marlene." She whispered and Cloud nodded. "But I know who you are." She said in return, flickering Cloud's interest. "I see you in pictures Tifa keeps away when we're not looking." Cloud sat up straight, giving Marlene more space to come closer to. "One time I asked her about you…She told me you are the hero that saved us. She told me that you fight for good, but you don't look like a good person to me."

"Then what do I look like to you then?" Cloud didn't waste to play her as a child.

"Lost." She simply answered. Cloud didn't respond after that. The two looked at each other as if seas torn them apart and still did when they were in the same room. It was then that the girl's name made the child run off to the kitchen. Cloud followed after her thumping strides to the dinner's counter where Tifa wiped down its top.

"Marlene," Tifa lifted the girl up in her arms. "I need you to hurry up and get dressed. I have a lot of things I need for you to do for Denzel." Cloud hid behind the corner, no different then the girl. Marlene nodded 'yes' then ran past Cloud. It wasn't until then that Tifa noticed him. She immediately pushed her bangs from her eyes and hesitated to smile.

"Morning," she said as warm as ever. "Did I wake you?!"

"Who's Denzel?" Cloud came forth from the corner. Again Tifa hesitated by straightening her black apron that hung from her hips.

"The other orphan I have living with me. That was Marlene and Denzel is only a few years older then her." Cloud nodded as his eyes swam away from her, losing interest again. Tifa panicked for a moment before another topic came to mind.

"Vincent! He is waiting for you in the foyer to take you to your job…if you want it." Tifa failed in getting Cloud's eyes on her but gave up for the moment and watched him leave the room to Vincent. Once Cloud entered the entrance he noticed Vincent's blood red cape.

"Good," Vincent said as he saw Cloud hasn't left yet. "Come with me and I'll tell you on the way." He opened the door and made his way out with Cloud following from behind.

Unlike the night, people walked up and down the street but most of its populists were sitting on the side of it, staring out in longing. "Information is being departure from my contact through one of his most reliable men. There he will give you that information and bring it to me immediately."

"And this information is of what?" Cloud asked in a neutral tone.

"Nothing stirring up a local update from the Turk's Society." Cloud stopped which made Vincent pause.

"Society? Vincent…I have seen your numbers of Turks. There is no society anymore. And two months isn't enough to build that!" Vincent didn't show his feelings of how right Cloud was and didn't change his stare.

"Just give me the information that you are given." Vincent lead onward and cut sharply into a narrow alley way. The two walked deep into the space between the buildings until they met with a door. Vincent opened it as it was unlocked and opened them into facing a staircase.

Cloud followed Vincent up the stairwell to the first door on the first landing. Already Cloud was disappointed how unprotected this job was. As Vincent opened the door, Cloud walked into a room which must have been a large loft. Pillars were scattered throughout the medium sized room to lift the ceilings. Bookcases lined the room and to his left, hiding behind another pillar was a desk equip with a simple fax and laptop.

"This is the one who you will give it to." Cloud noticed Vincent wasn't talking to him and followed his eyes to the one sitting down far from the desk. He was just smoking a cigarette which Cloud smelt from the ground floor. The man dressed casual but with sharp style that seemed rugged and worn. His hair was fiery red embracing dark roots that lightly shone through.

The grin he worn was mischievous but his emerald green eyes were soft no matter how much he tried to hide them.

"You're late. Where you slow in walking him up half a block and some stairs?!" Cloud loathed his sarcastic tone.

"This is it?!" Cloud snapped. "This is the job?! To be playing messenger boy for you to get the newspaper every day!!"

"Every other day." Reno corrected. "Can't stand to see you everyday."

"At least you have a purpose." Vincent corrected before heading to the door. "And don't read the information. It'll only stir questions I don't want to get into." As the door closed Vincent was gone and the two were left alone. Reno and Cloud looked at each other almost in a snarling manner. Reno took another drag of his cigarette.

"You've changed." He said later after.

"You haven't" Cloud whipped before stealing Reno's seat.

**Alright, I don't know the little girl's name so if I was wrong in any character information please correct me by REVIEW. And even if you don't have one please review anyway. Thanks. **


	4. Ridiculous

Stained Souls

Chapter 4: Ridiculous Job Ever

Cloud slumped in the steel made chair, which only brought more pain to how suicidal he felt being in the same room with Reno. On the other side Reno didn't feel any different then Cloud but his mind wasn't on how long it would take before he'd kill himself. Reno studied Cloud. He could have just blamed it on another Turk habit, knowing every detail of your enemy, but Cloud's newly found depression lured his eyes longer on him.

Cloud was oblivious to Reno's stare while he leaned his head on his arm that rested on the chair; drifting off to a resting state between sleep and awake. Cloud's SOLIDER uniform has been replaced by pitch black folds that were worn probably for the past deaths two months back that made him run. His electric blue eyes were at most times threatening but now they seemed sadden with a burden. Not only did Cloud change from the outside but in as well and Reno can smell it through his cigarette's fog.

"Wow," Reno flicked a bit of ash from his drag. "So you're still alive. Word has been spreading around town that you killed yourself—or was that the other guy?" Reno shrugged the matter as if it were no important than the weather.

"Pity that you're still around here Reno." Cloud began. "I was hoping the city had scrubbed itself off from the past's waste like you." Reno laughed at Cloud's cruelty. Nothing could bend his emotions downward; his spine was unbreakable to anyone's will.

"Just trying to get my feet on the ground. But I think I'm the one ahead of that race between me and you. How long has it been Cloud? Two months?! What, now that you've saved the world; I thought it would be your chance to do things you wouldn't normally do?"

"What if I did?" Cloud snarled.

"If riding around on your bike is something you enjoy then seriously you are a failed experiment!" Reno leaned against the wall facing Cloud, watching him. Now Cloud could feel Reno's eyes and stared back hoping it would wield them away. But they stood their ground without faltering to the floor.

It made Cloud uncomfortable by just staring at Reno in silence such as this.

"So when are you going to give me the information?" Just as he said that the fax on the desk began printing out paper.

"Ah! Perfect timing." Reno pushed himself up from the wall and seized the paper. He began reading the printed information.

"Don't do that!!" Cloud snatched the paper away. "You can't read it. No one can except Vincent!!"

"Still doing what ever you're being told." Reno mused. Cloud wanted to say more but he knew it would only end with Reno getting the last word again, so he walked out. Yet the ex-solider didn't leave without mumbling as he walked off.

"This has got to be the most ridiculous job ever."

"Can't wait to see you next time Cloud!" Even still, Reno had the last word.

Cloud stopped short from the door._ Damn it!_ He thought before he left what he would be returning to again.


	5. How They Pass the Time

Stained Souls

Chapter 5: How They Pass the Time

"Ahhhh…" Cloud moaned as he tugged on Reno's flaming hair. Reno struggle unzipping Cloud's black shirt since it only ripped down halfway, stopping at the center of his torso. But Reno found the resistance to rip his mouth away from Cloud's slender neck for him to pull off the shirt over Cloud's head. Once the fabric's light slap on the floor was heard, Cloud bolted for Reno's skilled lips. Now Cloud had Reno up against the column inching his way from Reno's lips to along his neck.

For the past week these information dispatches melted away in becoming hot secret meetings for both Cloud and Reno. It didn't take long for the cycle of seduction to play its course through the two young men. Attraction was well invested during their silent stares, desire sang in their heads for the entire day afterwards. Once its song became loud enough to reach the edges of insanity they gave in without a moment for words. Now everyday the secret spies spent their time as secret lovers; concealed by the old building's guarding walls and absence of others to hear their cries of ecstasy.

For some mysterious reason the fax machine has been a little slow in sending its information to the receiving participants. Unless that was what everyone else believed in. So goes the tall tale of Cloud's reason from being away so long. Reno on the other hand had no one to come back to except Rude who knew him well enough that Reno never gets back on a repeating schedule.

Reno stretched his head to the heavens moaning his uprising feelings as Cloud continued inching his way down. He didn't waste his time to unbutton Reno's shirt and was satisfied by just lightly kissing thin clothing. Yet when he reached the belt buckle line Cloud quickly put his nimble fingers to work on unzipping Reno's pants. Reno knew what was to come and tightly gripped the extent of the column he could wrap his arms around.

Cloud or Reno couldn't squander any time on long slow kisses and touches. It had been well under ten minuets when the fax printed out its one sheet of paper. For the moment it lays untouched while timing the men on how long their pleasure can last.

Cloud didn't hesitate or give warning to the pleasure he was about grant upon Reno once his mouth engulfed Reno's pure center. The column didn't give Reno enough control to squeeze out his rapture. He wanted something to alter the beat, something alive to touch. His hands rested upon Cloud's head, lightly stroking the blonde's locks. Cloud's tongue began to come alive and twirl around Reno's erection, driving Reno to push Cloud's mouth deeper into him.

No matter how much Cloud could take in of Reno, it still didn't give enough way to let out his rising orgasm. Soon Reno began to lightly buck into Cloud's massaging mouth. When Cloud responded by stroking up and down his length faster Reno bucked again, only this time harder. This repeated to become an all out face fuck and both enjoyed the rush of it equally. Reno stopped short on his last one to drag out a rasping gasp once his emptied into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud stood up close against Reno, slightly towering over him because Reno was weak with a draining energy after the last exercise. Both of them breathed hard and fast for their racing hearts to catch up, yet Reno wanted his last taste of Cloud before he left. He sucked on Cloud's lower lip before raising his height to fully explore his mouth and dance along with Cloud's own tongue.

Their kiss lasted for so long before they had to break away for them to catch their breath. Both Reno and Cloud kept their eyes close while retaining somewhat close to their natural pace in breath. Cloud then looked at the clock above the bordered up window and recognized the late hour.

"I have to go now." He spoke hoarsely over his rough breaths. Reno nodded as he leaned back against the column, eyes still closed. As Cloud released his hold on Reno's hips to fetch his shirt, Reno pulled him back for another kiss that eloped to another. "I have to go." Another tongue blocked his sentence. "I have to go." Finally Reno released Cloud to pull on his shirt. He zipped up his pants while watching Cloud's tight skin disappear again under the black clothe. Reno cursed himself for not having enough time to get to it.

Once Cloud thought his appearance was presentable again he quickly walked to the door with Reno not far from his heels. Reno opened the door for Cloud and kissed him goodbye with also a promise for tomorrow. Cloud then was gone and Reno walked a little away from the door.

The silence was stopped short as Cloud ran back into the room, still out of breath as Reno. "I forgot the paper." He quickly whispered as he ran to the fax for the information. Finally Cloud was gone, leaving Reno a deep kiss that lasted for a short while and ran back down stairs. Now Reno didn't expect for Cloud to come back in surprise, offering another round of what they just did. He searched for his belt, pulled on his jacket and raced out of the room while picking out a cigarette from his pack.

Now the room lay empty in the tall, crumbling building. Alone and absent from moaning shadows that slid across from wall to wall. And on its wooden floors laid another single sheet of typed paper, with no hand to deliver to.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was out of state during the King weekend. But now I'm back on track! Please Please Please Please REIVEW!!!! They give me some feedback as to how I'm doing. **


	6. Suspicions Arise

Stained Souls

Chapter 6: Suspicions Arise 

Tifa had just put the kids asleep when the front door opened. She looked at the clock that hung over the children's head, reading it as 7:00. The hour was late but her rising excitement of Cloud being home pushed the matter aside.

"It's coming down hard." Tifa said as she came around the corner to meet Cloud at the Foyer. Cloud replied with a simple 'yah' as he wiped his boats on the mat.

"Where's Vincent?" he asked. Tifa was a bit hurt by Cloud's metallic like voice.

"He's sitting in the dinner." She answered softly before leaving him. Cloud, oblivious to Tifa's slight depression, carried on to walk into the dinner part of the house.

He walked into a grand room with a long counter to his left, separating him from the roomful of tables. One of them carrying Vincent.

"Daily Delivery." He said pitifully as he waved the neatly folded paper. Vincent quickly walked over to the counter and read the letter without noticing Cloud's curious expression. Unexpectedly he raised his head slowly to Cloud.

"Done reading it already?" Cloud joked but Vincent didn't respond back as lightly.

"This is only half of the information." Cloud didn't need to hear more from Vincent. He looked at the paper, then at the counter; hoping the answer would be hidden within the surface. But only his faint reflection of panic stared back at him. "Where's the other half?" Vincent's old accent carried a deadly hiss, causing Cloud to think up the answer quickly. Then it came.

The fax. It didn't print out one copy but two. He remembered pondering how long that buzzing noise was going on for today but Cloud didn't dwell long on the matter because Reno was tearing his shirt off by then. He could see the other half float silently to the floor. Unnoticed by the sex crazed spies.

"I'll get it!" Cloud answered. "Don't worry; I'm going to get it."

"You better." Vincent answered, still frozen in his last position. Cloud backed out of the room then dashed through the halls to the main door, slightly spooking the passing Tifa. She let Cloud's rudeness go, since he didn't do this very often.

"What's wrong?" She noticed Cloud's race out of the house had something to do with Vincent's stony gaze.

"Something's up with Cloud." He replied.

"Wow, like I didn't notice that." She said sarcastically.

**Sorry if that chapter was boring. I promise to do better but I'm under deadline. Next Chapter Cloud will get the sheet of paper, but someone has already beat him to it. REVIEW IF YOU'D PLEASE!!!!!!**


	7. Weather Delayed

Stained Souls

Chapter 7: Weather Delayed

Not long ago Cloud was dodging through this same rain to run from one life to another. Now he scrambles back to where he was last, and more out of breath then before. His feet echoed their weighing thumps each time they crashed hard on the steps, ascending higher and higher to his desired floor. His past experiences trained him hard enough to gain speed and resistance to the aches in his legs, so it wasn't long before he reached the door number 27.

Just before he entered the room, Cloud paused to return his normal pace in breath. As he opened the black apartment door, the half written sheet of paper laid quietly on the desk waiting for him. Cloud's anxiety lifted from his body the moment he saw the paper next to the fax. Without hesitation he went for the printed document and neatly folded it in evenly thirds.

Once the paper was done being folded, quickly a hand snatched it out of Cloud's unknowing hands. Swiftly Cloud turned to attack his thief until he saw that it was Reno, holding the paper in triumph.

"Looking for something?" he teased while flapping the paper before Cloud. Cloud chuckled and tried to take it back, but Reno predicted that long ago and lifted it out of his reach. Cloud tried again and still Reno tricked him the same way. It wasn't until Cloud's third try that he succeeded in stealing back the paper.

"How'd you know?" Cloud asked.

"I came back to get my light and found the paper left behind on the floor. Since I knew you were coming back," Reno advanced closer to Cloud. "I stuck around, waiting." Cloud wanted this closeness between them to continue. He invited Reno's wandering hands on him, but the thought of what he left back in the dinner made him think again.

Reno was already up against Cloud, glazing a fiery blaze across the SOLIDER'S skin with the mere touch of his fingertips. His brilliant blue eyes fluttered shut awaiting Reno's kiss. The distance between their lips decreased rapidly and now Cloud could feel Reno's supple lips brush against his.

"No." Cloud's protest ceased Reno's movements, and backed away to see his face.

"No?" Reno repeated in question.

"They're waiting for me." Cloud responded simply, opening his serious eyes.

"It won't kill them to wait more." Reno believed his persuasion ended there, and again tried to slowly kiss him but Cloud shifted his face away to the right and out of reach. Reno understood Cloud's stance and rudely pushed himself away from Cloud.

"Fine!" he hissed and began putting on his coat. Cloud continued standing there watching Reno. His mouth watered for that piece of fruit that was now leaning out of his reach. The same tick in his mind began to itch, chanting its same tune as it always does in his head. _It's now or never Cloud._

Reno had his coat on before Cloud shoved him around and kissed the Turk passionately. Cloud led Reno, still tongue in mouth, on the desk. The SOLIDER didn't want it to go any further then it already has. He knew it was a mistake to have kissed and, but almost lying on top was bound to lead to a serious blunder.

Cloud was able to rip his mouth away from Reno for him to speak. "Not here. Not now." He whispered to not break Reno's seductive gasps. Just the Turks harsh breathing alone drove Cloud to touch, to taste. Reno agreed to Cloud's terms and struggled to help himself up with Cloud's weight.

"Tomorrow at one there is an inn called The Courtyard. I'm in room number 66." Cloud nodded 'okay'. He turned to leave the room, making sure the paper was well in his jacket pocket, and with Reno following behind.

As if nothing happened between the two young men, Reno locked up the room and Cloud continued striding down the stairs without a glace back. Reno walked to his left when he exited the building after Cloud chose his right. Both pretended like strangers in their movements but no eye can see their secretive plans that both imagined in their heads.

**Sorry again for not updating, but as I see it no one really is in this catorgy at the time. Next chapter won't be the big number but the one leading up to it. So please, REVIEW if you would be so kind. **


	8. Savage Garden

Stained Souls

Chapter 8: Savage Garden

Nights have passed all the same for Cloud. Hour by hour another light would dim then soon let out by the house's care taker, Tifa. From there she would go back to her room on the upper floor and close the door. Cloud imagined Tifa slipping out of her worn clothes and fall into bed with only her under garments. But then it was after that phase that Cloud loathed the most. When all motion, noise, distraction halts to a sudden stop and Cloud is left alone with the sound of his sighs.

That's what happened for this night. To keep worry out of his way, Cloud stayed in his room until the normal waking hour approached. At eight the stomping feet of the kids were heard, alarming Cloud to get out now or the reason that the kids waked him up would soon leave. He didn't plan anything for this morning. No messages were told to be delivered to Vincent on the weekends so he slumped a little in his walk until the notion of Reno came to his mind; bringing about a hop to his stride.

"Cloud?" Cloud pivoted to find its speaker three feet below. He knelt down to Marlene wearing his attention-face.

"Yes?" he said in a quiet tone.

"Tifa told me she will be in church for the day and wanted me to show it to you." Her face lit a smile when she announced it was going to be her to take him.

"I'm not sure Marlene of that," Cloud scuffed. "Never went to churches and I also need to see someone by noon." His words didn't fault the child's positive expression.

"Well then I'll take you!" She grabbed a finger from the dazed Cloud and began to lead him out of the house. While the little toddler gabbled about how far the church was Cloud was still confused by her answer having any relation at all to his. Marlene was right in one thing. The church wasn't even a 5 minuet walk and already its grand scale building emerged from the identical steel buildings.

"I know this church…" Marlene looked up at Cloud who was staring at the broken foundation before him.

"Well you should. This was Aries' church a long time ago. Now Tifa and I plant flowers all day when she's off. It's really pretty!" She bolted up the crackling steps and swept past through the broken doors but Cloud stayed behind. A malice air surrounded the palace of worship. The ex SOILDER could feel the building glare simmer over his skin, but it stood tall with no hint of emotion as of all buildings do.

_That was a long time ago. My sins have lifted by now and if not then screw them! This is just a memory from that time._ Cloud took a deep breath._ I will not fear a memory._ He made his way up the stairs and past the doors without any lightening striking him down.

Layers of dust, cobwebs and vandalizes cloaked the church's beauty. The aisles were still in place and most stained glass windows were intact but the alters were crushed, statues were shattered and pages out of what might have been some form of a book laid scattered around where the alter should have been.

The ex SOLIDER marched his way down the aisle in triumph. _You'd think you can keep me out!_ The thought alone brought him to walk boldly, almost with malevolence. He heard giggling from the far right and saw that it came from Tifa and Marlene in the courtyard, surrounded by flowers.

As he stepped closer to the floral circle he never saw so much beauty and color since he was a child. It if wasn't for his other companions he might have cried. But that's impossible. The training of SOLIDER beat that function out of him also, he can't cry anymore. At least he doesn't know how.

"Cloud!" Tifa peered up to see the surprised Cloud. "I didn't think you'd come! Come here!" She signaled a seat by her side. He hesitated before sitting next to her, trying hard not to destroy a stem. Tifa's plan of getting him to sit next to her was accomplished. Now she thought rapidly for a way to get him to talk. The angel of silence fell between the two for some time. Only the movement of dirt could be heard from the couple.

Cloud was a bit awkward and disappointed that he couldn't even talk to his best friend easily. "You did a good job—''

"Yah! It's coming along!" Tifa nodded with Cloud nodding as well. Another fog of quietness broke between them. "I was very surprised you would come. Normally,"

"Normally what?" Cloud didn't want to be snappish but Tifa's accusations were very much wrong.

"Well…normally you don't go to out this early." Lie. There was something that Tifa was going to say but Cloud's statement made her think twice and he could sense it.

"You mean, normally I don't go planting in abandoned churches."

"Look forget about what I said! Don't go all sarcastic just by one comment!" Tifa shot back.

"Well I don't need your comments Tifa! I never did but you still won't shut up, won't you?" Cloud got up and began to measure distance between them. He still wanted this conversation to go on. He needed to know something right now and somehow Tifa wanted the same.

"Marlene? Can you be a good girl and let me and Cloud talk for a while?" Marlene was watching Cloud in horror, startled how loud his voice got in so quick a second. She didn't ponder why and quickly left them to find Denzel.

"You know I never liked that you were going to SOILDER—'' Tifa began softly.

"Yah! You criticized me for doing it every single day before I left!" Cloud snapped.

"And look where's it's got you!" Tifa won the silence this time. Cloud had nothing to say back.

"You leave everybody behind. Don't call, don't write, don't even care what's happening with us! All because of _her_ death!"

"Don't even criticize me on my mourning!" Cloud almost lunged at Tifa but she stood up straight in defiance.

"I understand that you are sad about her death. So we all were and still are…But a lot more people died other then _her_! What about your mother!...ZACK! What about him? When was the last time you were remembering the times you laughed with him!" Cloud couldn't bear to look at her. His mako blue eyes searched the floor in a pitiful stare. _She's right. But there's one thing._

"I loved her," Cloud murmured barely reaching Tifa. Tifa had her back turned in anger before but now another face washed across her angered one. _But what about me? Don't you love me?_

She didn't dare say these words aloud to anyone. Cloud's words were meant to explain why he frowned so, why he was depressed and different from the entire world. Yet they unknowably slashed deep cuts into her already nicked heart. The early warnings of tears were stinging her eyes and she began to wipe them furiously.

"You should go," Her voice was on the brink of sobs. "Marlene told me you have a meeting with someone. You should carry on your way now." Her head was hung so the tears wouldn't show behind the thin wall of ebony hair. Tifa sat herself down again and carried on digging holes as she was before.

Not only was there is poisoning silence in the air but a shattering tension flamed between the two. Cloud didn't want to be in her presence any longer. Now that he knows that she believes Aeris' death was nothing more then a number of other's tragedies in the war. It enraged him that every time Tifa referred to her the title was basically spat out like poison from her lips. _Since when did Tifa hate Aeris?_

Cloud didn't want to think too much on the topic. He left without a glance back at Tifa, leaving a cold presence in the courtyard. Reno would be waiting for him soon at the hotel. It kinda left Cloud feeling disgusting and dirty. Before he got in a fight with his friend over his love's death, now he's heading out for a good fuck. Cloud hesitated for a brief second. _Should I do this?_ But the image of Reno's eyes tempted him to walk faster to the inn. What was once doubt in Cloud was now anticipation.

When he left the church behind him and his troubles Marlene watched him jog down the stairs as she hid behind a door. She wasn't smiling now. It seemed a red string of hate was still tied between Cloud and Tifa and it made Marlene wonder what was wrong with Cloud. "But she loves him?" Marlene said to herself. "Why should he be mad about it?" The question was left unsaid and the child thought it best to not hurt Tifa anymore.

**Please be very kind and REVIEW!**


	9. A Rude Leaving

Stained Souls

Chapter 8: A Rude Leaving

Rude watched Reno sort the last file of papers into the brief case from across the room, mesmerized at his concentration on the task and something more. He got up with still Reno not noticing Rude. The tall Turk rounded around Reno, slipping his arm around the young man's waist. Reno forced himself to ignore that arm tighten around him slowly and tried to finish these damn papers. Rude bent low to kiss along Reno's graceful neck as he pushed away his fiery hair. Just then Reno couldn't take it anymore.

"RUDE!" He slapped with what papers he had in his hand at the Turk. "Damn it! You're like a dog in heat!" Reno went back to work with Rude feet away rubbing his face.

"Come on Reno." He whined but threatened to hit him again as he advanced the second time. Rude came to his side and still being pushed aside by work of papers. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" His voice changed to a more angered tone.

"That you're not gone yet!" Reno snapped. "You were supposed to be gone five minuets ago to get that thing!" Reno motioned toward the clock.

"I know!" Rude yelled back. "But I thought you would want me to stay a few more." He claimed Reno's chin to steer his way but Reno shoved the touch away. He took the papers he was working on and moved them over to one of the beds. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I never allowed you to touch me and it won't start now!" Reno was the only one shouting back as Rude just oiled his voice in a quiet and innocent tone even though his intentions weren't.

Still unconvinced Rude made his way to Reno. "Come on Reno," He grabbed the youth's ass. "We're supposed to be on vacation." This enraged Reno to his most bitter. He slapped his partner hard and shoved his away with all his might.

"Don't touch me! Now go out and get that damn errand done!" Rude groaned and gathered his coat while Reno ran to open the door out.

"What happened to you? What happened to us?" Rude asked standing in front of Reno. The answer was there but Reno thought quickly how to say it.

"I got bored!" Rude was enraged at Reno for his coldness and left sucking his teeth at Reno. Reno slammed the door behind Rude, thanking that he was finally gone from behind him. He shoved the papers back in the brief case when he noticed the time and began clearing the room for Cloud's coming.

**That was a very sloppy chapter but I am exhausted so please excuse me, will update soon. This was just to put out the relationship between Reno and Rude and I feel that I didn't do the best job for it. In Summary: Reno and Rude were together but then the fall of the company came and of course they broke up, or really Reno believed they should. Now they still work together under Rufus' control but Rude as you see is still wonton of Reno. And Reno is having a craving for Cloud. So that is what this chapter is about. Great Big Scene comes after so expect a pause. Thanx!**


	10. The Afternoon Spent

Stained Souls

Chapter 9: The Afternoon Spent 

**This chapter is dedicated for those that reviewed and patiently waited for the update! Thank you sooo much, and promise to not do it again for a long while. **

Cloud never took a second to hesitate his coming until he arrived at Reno's door. He knew what lay behind it, the good and the bad. Pleasure with guilt following after it, but like an addict he craved for that pleasure enough to ignore the consequence. He raised his hand and managed to cuff in into a fist and knocked softly twice. _Hmm, looks like no one's home._ Squarely at the right moment before Cloud's left foot stepped back to turn, a hand grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him in.

Reno slammed the door behind them after pinning Cloud to the same piece. It wasn't Reno that lunged for Cloud's lips but the EX-SOILDER claiming his immodestly. For the entire day Reno had been waiting for this and now that Cloud was in his hands it made his legs buckle from excitement.

The two lavished the other with forceful lapses of their lips and tongues. Cloud raked his fingers through Reno's fire-stained hair, enjoying the silky tresses through his fingertips. As much as they wanted to savor the taste of their love making, a rush of ecstasy poisoned both their minds, clogging it with blood and desire. Reno unzipped Cloud's shirt, already familiar with its cut and how the slip it off with ease over Cloud's fair skin. The TURK threw the garment on the floor. He couldn't pause to awe over Cloud's taunt chest because the blonde mercenary took Reno's hands behind his back and kissed him passionately. He led Reno over to the bed, him towering over his rose.

"Wait!" Reno paused Cloud's lips which were about to capture his slender neck. "I want to be on top." Cloud's face stretched in a sinister grin that he seldom carried, and tighten his hold on Reno's hands.

"Well then you gotta fight for it." He said playfully. With that Reno dove for the chance to be on top, twisting his body and Cloud's to get where he wanted. However, Cloud was having none of that; he held Reno between his legs and grasped his arms strong enough to keep him in place. At first, Reno thought Cloud was playing until the restraint was permanent. He glowered at Cloud.

"Don't worry," Cloud lowered his head, licking Reno's blood red lips playfully. "I'll make sure you'll like it." The Turk nipped along Cloud's neck with his mischief hands aiming at the mercenary's belt. The blonde felt nimble fingers fumble with his belt. Slowly, making sure each lick and kiss tortured Reno immensely, he crept lower and lower down Reno's body to where his pants began. His eyes craved to see what was under the Turk's hood, and immediately snatched off remaining articles of clothing off Reno.

Bare before his eyes, Cloud took in Reno's form like candy. Sweet and desirable he was to the taking, and it excited him more that this treat was for his taking only. He began unzipping his own black pants until Reno flipped him over on his back to do it for him. Cloud chuckled at his determination. He couldn't lie that it estranged him to be bare in the open like this. Yet it only lasted long before he felt his length being covered completely with sensational warmth.

As tight and tense as a bow, he curved his back towards the heavens, moans that echoed through the room. Cloud knew of Reno's skill with his tongue by mere kisses, but now he felt the full potential of his Turk. Fingers raked through red hair furiously before moving to hug the sheets. Before Cloud was over the edge, Reno left him to embrace in a kiss.

With Reno rousing him up, and so near to losing his mind; Cloud spun Reno on his back and roughly grabbed his legs with him between them. He locked each limb under his arm and entered Reno. The redhead hissed loudly, with his head turning fiercely on the pillow. Looking down upon him from where Cloud saw, it drove him deeper to see how far he can push him. Each thrust was answered by another one, harder and longer then the last.

Reno entwined his arms around Cloud's back, digging his nails into his perfect skin. Cloud matched his side to the side of Reno's face as he pushed into him, licking promises of bliss into his ear. Reno was climbing drastically, begging for more from Cloud who was almost at the point of his end. Reno grabbed Cloud's tight ass to pull him deeper. Even his moans alone whipped Cloud to go on farther. Uncontrollable to his passion Cloud pushed Reno up along side the headboard, still banging away into him more then ever.

Doing Reno embraced his almost painful thrusts by biting his lower lip. Sweat glistened across Cloud's skin, salting his body to an even sweeter disposition. Reno licked the sweat off his cheek, his taste tingling in his senses. Their increasingly louder actions were able to have been heard by curious maids, who would stop to listen through the door and quickly abandon the door while trying to fan themselves down to a calm state.

Not long, strength left Cloud in a second with him collapsing back on the bed. Reno laid on top of him for a few minuets panting heavily.

"Oh my God, I needed that!" Reno huffed. Cloud nodded 'yah' back, to tired to answer. Reno grabbed the sheets, which were kicked off the bed a long time ago and found warmth again with their cover. Cloud stared at the ceiling, stroking Reno gently. The Turk continued staring off into space, relishing the last of his orgasm.

Strength and consciousness drained away from both of them slowly when Sleep cast her spell among them; leaving her two lovers dazed in a dreamless state.

"Tifa?" Marlene banged on the door again, and was left with not a word. Denzel stood on the other side, to scare to walk in himself.

"Has she been like this since the garden?" He whispered. Marlene nodded her head in an unfortunate state. He leaned into the wall, held up by its sturdy support. Tifa's sobs grew louder for a moment before dieing down to a distant murmur.

"What happened that made her so sad?" Denzel asked aloud.

"Cloud did it." Marlene answered simply. "Cloud made her cry."

"Why?" Denzel snipped curtly but Marlene only shrugged in a hurtful glance.

"Maybe it was because of her." Marlene noted.

"Who's 'her'?" He demanded. Again the small girl shook her head with no answer.

Cloud was the first to wake up, feeling the cool sheets surround his body and Reno's body adjusting to his own, skin sliding against skin. He looked around, remembering everything that happened when he knocked on that door but he wasn't given a chance to look around the hotel room.

A window, glossed in shear curtains floated on the air conditioning breeze. Night glowed through the curtains to a creamy blue. Cloud shot up, awakening Reno roughly.

"What time is it?" He asked worried. Reno rubbed an eye adjusting his sight to the dark room.

"Too late to wake up. Go to bed Cloud." He pleaded with a hoarse voice. Reno slightly pushed him down to lay with him but Cloud didn't budge. He read the clock hanging on the wall and had no choice but to pull himself away from his groaning partner and bed.

"Cloud!" Reno whined. "Come back to bed with me."

"Sorry, but its past due. I'm expected home over four hours ago." Cloud slid on his boxers and pants. "Where's my shirt?" Reno looked over the side of the bed and found the black shirt creping out under the bed. He threw it at the mercenary.

"Hey!" Cloud said when he was caught off guard. Reno turned to the other side of the bed, away from Cloud. After fully dressed, Cloud crawled over to Reno's form. He delicately brushed his hand along the Turk's arm, giving him goose bumps.

"Stop." Reno chuckled. Cloud kissed Reno's lips before moving down along his chest to his nipple. Reno curled his arm around Cloud's neck, already feeling hot again in his stomach. "No," he pushed him away lightly. "You're right, go. I'll see you Tuesday."

It was hard to get Cloud off of him, who was stubborn to not hold his flesh with skilled lips. But eventually Cloud left the room for Reno to get some sleep. His arms ached from carrying Reno's body when he screwed him along the head board. It roused Cloud again just thinking about what they did.

He couldn't wait to come back again for surely that's what Reno was planning for the next hour. Cloud left the building which was quiet without holding a stir of movement. Even outside town the streets were vacant expect one spectator who passed by Cloud unnoticed. His dark shades scanned the youth up and down, recognizing him from the collapse of Shinra.

The clean headed man glared at Cloud who walked lightly on his feet, feeling cocky in his steps. Watching him until the blonde rounded the corner and out of sight, Rude walked across the street and into the hotel where he assumed Reno would be sleeping naked in bed. The thought that it might be true enraged him even more.

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, REVIEW!**


	11. A Rude Awakening

Stained Souls

Chapter 10: A Rude Awakening

Rude stood at the doorway and paused. Listening intently through the door he heard not a stir of commotion from the other side. Quietly he inserted the key through its chamber and unlocked the door's lock, opening it slowly. The door deceived him in being quiet, because it made an even louder noise while opened slowly. Reno heard the creak of the door and shot up immediately in bed and heart racing.

He panicked to move when he saw Rude was behind the door. The young man planned Rude to slam the door and smash his brains out but instead he didn't. Rude stared at Reno for a long time, disappointed in him for sleeping not with another but with Cloud. He turned to close the door lightly and lock it behind him while Reno gathered the sheets to better cover himself. The redhead came over to Rude a few steps to see if he could get a word out of him with smaller space.

The young man was answered with a smack across the face, almost stumbling backwards from the blow. He shot Rude a surprised look, seeing that this was the first time Rude has ever laid a hand on Reno like this.

"How could you!" Rude finally said. Reno was disbelieved that he slapped him for that reason, as if he betrayed him.

"Don't make this like I cheated on you! There is no blame on my part. I just spent my time differently then usual!"

"And how do you spend your time during those exchanges? Huh! Different the usual messaging exchanges?" Rude mocked.

"Oh, shut-up!" Reno had to get away from his face for a second. "Do you really think that we are still together!"

"You've been with me for so long. After all the times you could have gone off, you stayed with me!"

"To survive! Do you really think that there's something else for someone like me out there! Guys like us don't have second chances; which is why you don't have any with me!" Reno left, heading towards the bathroom but was stopped by Rude.

"What do you mean by that? I gave you everything!"

"And you still screwed with Tseng! You're words and touches and stares don't mean anything to me anymore! In fact they disgust me! I'm going to take a shower, and after that I'm going to bed." Reno left without another glance back at Rude before hiding behind the shower doors.

Rude stayed standing, to afraid to sit down anywhere at the moment in fear that it was the same place where Cloud had Reno. Imagining those two fooling around on the bed made Rude flinch and singed with anger afterwards. No matter how much he craved for Reno for his own he knew that it would forever be gone since the event that took that one night in Shinra's office. With two lovers making hot love with another's eyes to see and envy. Rude shook his head of that memory, trying hard to forget it with the ignorance that it never happened. But it only works for so long.

Eventually the nightmare comes back to him, stinging the painful truth into his spine, bending it to make weak. Afterwards he would sometimes not be able to look at Reno, knowing the pain he inflicted on him. But now he was in the same scenario as the younger Turk. Torn, tired, and dishelmed inside and out. Reno had his revenge.

Denzel and Marlene were playing cars on the polished wooden floors of the bottom landing. In came Cloud who entered sore and tired. But the sudden squeal of the children's delight made him perk up for them.

"Cloud!" Marlene ran into his arms. Clouds knelt down to grab her little form and hoist her up to his height. "Where were you?"

"I was exploring for the day off."

"But you left without saying sorry." Marlene had a stern face on. Cloud looked to Denzel to find out why she was correcting him so. But the younger boy hid his face shyly, still not warming up to Cloud.

"Saying sorry to whom?" Cloud asked.

"To Tifa! You yelled at her and made her cry."

"She cried!" Cloud was so surprised that the weight of the child seemed heavy.

"All the rest of the day! What did you do Cloud." Marlene asked.

"I wish I knew." He said almost to himself. He pondered of his strong friend, crying for the first time since they were children. _What could have I said to trigger her to cry? Zack's death! Was she mad that I was paying to much attention to Aeris' death and not others that I cared about?  
_

"Marlene said that it was because of 'her'." Denzel finally said, approaching Cloud and Marlene. "Cloud, who is she?" Cloud couldn't look an neither children, he brought down Marlene to the ground and turned toward the stairs.

"Do not repeat this again. Tifa was just being sad of another matter." Cloud stayed silent for a moment before climbing upstairs. "And there never was a 'her'." He lied as he climbed those stairs, away from the pressing truth, away from the harsh reality that seemed dead just as him, away from the constant sadness that he seemed to have been surrounded with.

**Next chapter another character comes into play: The Silver-haired Men. Especially Kaja for the most part. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Three of a Threat

Stained Souls

Chapter 11: Three of a Threat

"Kadaj, where do you think we'll find him?" Yazoo said as he leaned his graceful body along the sleek motorcycle. Loz turned towards Kadaj for his answer while sitting in his own motorcycle.

"We won't do anything." Loz's eyes widen.

"What the hell does that mean! We are under a time limit for these things Kadaj! There's no time to fuck around!" Yazoo sunk deeper into his seat, grinning immensely to hear what Kadaj had planned.

"Don't worry Loz. We will intervene with the one soon, but now I'll be the one shadowing him." His silky voice sharpened as he looked at Loz. "And don't bitch about that either! I can't handle screw-ups now, not at this point."

Loz, heated by that matter that he will just have to wait, slunk in his leather seat. "Fine!" He huffed before switching on the motorcycle and speeding off west into the desert distance. Yazoo stayed behind where he was, unmoved and watching Loz vanishing into a dot.

While Loz's humming diminished, Kadja came over to Yazoo. Kadja pulled away strands of silver hair away from Yazoo's face, revealing striking green eyes that could only match as green as his own.

"There's a risk that he will find out." Yazoo slurred with his husky, creamed voice.

"He won't be able to." Kadaj stated confidently. Yazoo chuckled at his arrogance.

"He's the same one that destroyed Sephiroth and the Shinra Company. I doubt he will turn out as another ignorant hero like the ones we've slain before." Kadaj stopped twirling through Yazoo's silky tresses and drew his eyes to the dirt ground.

"That might happen. But…" He flashed his eyes into Yazoo's. "He's so young. Even for a mere human, which I still can't believe he destroyed Sephiroth. However, it all could have been from luck." He lowered his lips, lightly brushing against Yazoo'z.

"So you're saying that all the times you won a battle was just by luck and no skill." Kadaj halted any actions from Yazoo's spitefulness. One of the many things that drew anyone to the elusive flower was his demure wickedness to all. It was the only thing that Kadaj couldn't ignore from such a graceful youth.

"All this questioning whether I'm able to beat him or not. Are you worried of me Yazoo?" Kadaj mocked.

Yazoo hesitated then smiled, bearing his small teeth that can look like fangs from one's perspective. He raised his body up to its tall height, inching closer against Kadaj's own; their torso's sliding upon one another. Then he shifted the motorcycle on.

"If you wish to believe so." He last said before following after Loz's tracks in the distance. Kadaj smiled at his trickster…well no one could explain the relationship between Kadaj and Yazoo. Not even Kadaj himself.

In the desert he waited alone, planning out his motives and goals for his quest in search of the Planet's Hero before he fled to the east where Midgar waited for him.

**Ohh. More layering on the cake! So fun! Even though I really don't know these characters that well, I just made them from clues of the trailers from the websites available. Tell me if they are a good job in depicting what you thought they'd be like. Next chapter Cloud has a talk with Vincent who gets closer in discovering Reno and himself every day and the suspicion of a coming threat. REVIEW!**


	13. A Word of Caution

Stained Souls

Chapter 12: A Word of Caution

Once Cloud reached the bed he crashed for the first time in a long age of insomnia. His deep state of sleep lost track of the hours, that it had been afternoon the next day when Vincent woke him up. The solider expected Marlene, who was the only one brave enough of the children to come into his room, but to his shock it was the phantom ex-Turk himself.

Cloud started at the sight to the gothic dressed man who towered over Cloud, showing no expression through his crimson eyes. Cloud's aqua eyes were hard to adjust to the falling sun and the deeply shaded room that he had to blink constantly for a minuet.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily as he asserted himself up.

"Almost five." Vincent answered. "Marlene told me that you came in yesterday night and went straight to bed. Whatever you were doing must have really worn you out." His last sentence caught Cloud's mind.

"It wasn't that," Cloud defended. "I haven't slept in weeks. Just today it caught up with me." Vincent paced around the bemused room until he stopped to pick up a photo album. His clawed hand flicked through the pages gently. Every now and then his eyes would flash in a smile when he saw a familiar face.

"Looking into the past is something I didn't expect from you, Cloud." Vincent mused. Cloud got up from the bed and came to look over Vincent's shoulder.

A photo showed of Tifa as the small tomboy he knew as a child. That girl developed into a rebellious teenager and a charming young woman through the pages. Cloud smiled silently at those times when his feelings were plain and noncomplex as they were now. You could imagine how much he desired to go back to those years, if only for a day.

Vincent turned the page and a photo showing of Cloud armed and armed with a smiling friend, dressed in soldier uniform just as he did.

"Stop it!" Cloud slammed the book shut and threw it to the ground. Vincent looked at the lying volume and slowly grabbed it to place the book on the dresser. Cloud watched him intently to make sure he didn't open it again.

"I came here for a favor." Vincent said quietly. Cloud's eyes left the book. "There is a message I want _you_ to deliver to Reno so he can send it to his source. Will you do that?" He handed Cloud a sealed envelope with no name. The blonde fiddled with the paper. "Don't open it." Vincent's words were stern and precise before he left Cloud to himself.

He heard Vincent's steps grow faint and silent once he left the house. Not another thing stirred in the afternoon. _Tifa must have taken the kids out for the day._ Cloud predicted. He was alone with the letter that seemed to have grown more and more interesting to him. The solder believed the letter had something in there he should know of, and it beckoned him to open it.

At first Cloud threw the letter on the dresser but even from across the room or out, its cry still filled Cloud's mind. As what all men do, he broke under its persuasion and ripped opened the letter:

"_I have located the murder of these past cases and must inform you to alert the other former scientists of Shinra's Corp. In fact the predator has grown to predators. There are three to be exact from the following details of how each death was done. Their names are uncertain and so are their motives but from many witnesses they are described to share similar qualities: silver hair and green eyes with a white complexion. If it is true that these are the last clones then its possible all who are connected with the fall of Shinra and the General should be put on immediate alert. You and I myself should stay low and not cause a spectral to lure them in. I was able to claim one of these men's names and it so happens to be the leader's. Kadaj is what I found out the most complex case ever, also the most dangerous. I hesitate to inform the surviving members of the rebellious group in fear of panic; especially to the planet's hero. His state, I must inform, is very delicate at the moment and not prepared to again go on a crusade of some sort. Plan now is to inform the scientists and members and go into hiding. Stay low." _

Cloud's assumption was far off of what the real meaning to the letter was. He expected Vincent would write matters like the rebuilding of the city, but to his shear shock it contained the alert for assassins. And one of the targets was not only those from Shinra but Avalanche! Cloud wore a torn look on his face. _Not another one! Not another one to kill._ Cloud read the letter again and again, slowing down to the point of detail about Kadaj. _"Silver hair and green eyes with a white complexion"_ It struck a memory of Sephiroth in Cloud.

He remembered that he must go to Reno at once and deliver the message before nightfall. Cloud sealed the letter in another enveloped identical to the last and started out of the house. He made his way straight to Reno's residence and not the place where they usually meet. _Wait! _Cloud stopped short on the sidewalk. _Today is not the day to meet Reno. He wouldn't be there to receive the letter and Vincent knows that. _He felt his heart gasped beneath his chest. _He knows that I have been where Reno lives._ An inpatient man pushed past Cloud.

Sense came back to him with that shove and retained control over his body. He couldn't think now, this wasn't the time or place to delay. Cloud continued walking on Soul Street which will eventually turn into Stained Blvd.

When he arrived to the Courtyard Hotel a cry in him pleaded to turn back. It's no fun in indulging in your secret when someone else knows. But the thought of the letter and its importance stuck him again. Many would suffer including those he knew if this letter would never be reached. He knocked on the door.

Reno knew the knock wouldn't be Rude unless he lost the card key again. The Turk hid the gun in his back pocket, incase it would be a maid or some sort. But a quaint little woman didn't stand by the door. The person instead was Cloud and looking mildly distressed.

"Cloud?" Reno awed. "What are you doing here! If Rude catches you—'' Reno stopped by Cloud's questioning look. "Never mind, come in." Cloud entered as Reno closed the door behind them.

"I came to deliver this letter." Cloud handed Reno the envelope. "Vincent wants it given to your source and no one else to read but him." Reno felt that the envelope was rather newly made then it had been written yesterday or longer.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Reno asked. He noticed Cloud's frown.

"You should be alert. Both you and Rude."

"Why?" Reno was beginning to worry desperately.

"You and him are the last Turks. Shinra's most prized warriors. He might come after you next."

"Who's—'' Reno began but Cloud covered his mouth with his hand.

"Just do it!" He whispered. Cloud looked at Reno for a long time, deciding to kiss him or not. The soldier decided not, incase it would flame something else. Reno was taken aback by Cloud's actions but something in his manner and tone told him to send this message. The familiar plead from the letter reached Reno's ears but only faint enough to ignore it. He already knew what kind of message was contained in that letter. Reno pulled his gun out and made sure it was loaded.

The sky was beginning to glow red, a color that annoyed Cloud's sensitive eyes. But it didn't affect the icy green eyes that watched him. Kadaj was squeezed between two buildings, cramped in the small alleyway designed for a use of orphans. But his thin frame was perfect for it. He stared intently on Cloud and every detail. How he looked, how he walked, how he carried himself. Truthfully Kadaj was stunned that this was the hero.

He expected some bulky guy to thick in the head and easy for the kill. But this one interested Kadaj. His youth was obvious that he didn't live past even 25 years however; his eyes carried a burden heavy enough to fit the hero of the planet.

The killer picked out his GPS and dialed a number. Yazoo picked up on the other line. "I found him." He simply said. Yazoo and feel him smirking from afar.

"And?" He asked.

"Not exactly what I expected." He confessed.

"_Really. _How so?" Yazoo questioned.

"Well he's prettier then I thought." Kadaj knew this would heat Yazoo but the other remained neutral to his teasing.

"I expected so. Tell me of him." Yazoo asked.

"Young, blonde hair, blue mako eyes and a good body from what I can tell." Yazoo chuckled softly.

"No wonder Sephiroth was infatuated with him." Kadaj remembered that. "So what are you going to do now?" Yazoo asked.

"I'm going to hang around longer and then I'll kill him."

**REIVEW! REIVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	14. Confessions of a Stained Soul

Stained Souls

Chapter 13: Confessions from a Stained Soul

By the time Cloud came back to the house Tifa was in the kitchen preparing something for Denzel to eat. His feet dangled as he sat by the counter of the diner. The boy's face tensed uncomfortably when he saw Cloud enter from the house. Tifa didn't know of his presence until she served Denzel and after then went back to the kitchen without a moment's pause. Cloud followed after her, closing the door behind them. Denzel took his sandwich and listened intently from where he sat.

"Tifa-''

"Forget about yesterday Cloud. It's all over and my fault. I brought up the conversation." Cloud's blue eyes softened to a sadden look as he saw Tifa burn herself with the fault.

"Tifa I need to tell you something." Tifa stopped cleaning the dishes and felt Cloud wrap and arm around her waist.

"I do think about him," Cloud whispered. "Everyday. And my mom, and the day when it all happened."

"When you killed Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.

"No," Cloud answered darkly. She waited to be corrected but the answer came hard for Cloud to say. "The day I killed her."

"What! No, Cloud, no. Sephiroth killed her." Tifa spun around and saw Cloud's eyes told no lie.

"I brought him to her, and I just stood there." Cloud gasped for breath to hold back a sob. Concentrating on Tifa's neck he hoped it would bring forth tears. His oceanic eyes tensed but it frightened Tifa that not a drop came from them.

"Cloud," She reached out but he slapped the hand away from her.

"I had everything to stop it but I just couldn't move. And the screaming!" He clasped his ears from the deafening shrill that only he could hear. "Its still screaming!" He yelled.

"CLOUD LOOK AT ME!" Tifa snatched his balled fists from his head and jerked his face towards her. "What's happening to you?" She was the one crying as a hand graced along Cloud's cheek. "Gods," Tifa hid her face in the Soldier's chest. "What's happening to you?"

For a moment Cloud took comfort in Tifa's strong embrace. It reminded him of his mother and how she held him so tight it was hard to breathe. But a wash of reality came over Cloud, sickening his emotions to a more tormented state then before. He slightly pushed her away from him and spoke in a dark tone.

"Don't cling to me." He stated before walking out as another person Tifa didn't know of. Denzel who listened to the entire thing gasped fearfully when he saw Cloud's eyes fall on him. Quickly, he scuttled out of the diner to where probably Marlene would comfort him. Cloud wasn't hurt by the child's reactions and continued hurrying out of the house. Tifa's legs were long tired holding her up and she collapsed on the floor with the stove as something to lean on. Just then her face dropped which her hands caught, gathering tears of her sorrow.

_The war is over but why doesn't it feel like we've won?_

**Pretty Please REVIEW!**


	15. Leaving

Stained Souls

Chapter 15: Leaving

There wasn't a place nor address that Cloud didn't know where to run to other then Tifa's. And ironically it was the only place he wanted to get away from. Now where does one retreat when his refuge isn't where he wants to retreat? All Cloud could do was continue walking. Left. Up the inclining sidewalk and to that same rusted building when hell's deals were made.

It was Tuesday and Reno arrived to the vast room not a second later then expected. However, it was hard to leave the hotel when he knew Rude's eyes were on him stronger then before. Guilt was only a few steps behind him and still Reno tired to outrun it with an excuse of the past.

He entered the room, always the first of the two to arrive first, but a surprise cowered in the corner. Reno's brilliant green eyes were unmasked and saw it was Cloud squatting in the corner.

"Cloud?" He asked. The blonde raised his face from the cushioning of his crossed arms. "What the hell are you doing here?" Reno walked quickly over and lowered himself to Cloud's level. "How long have you been here!"

Cloud didn't answer while wearing a dazed and weary look, but instead quickly unfold himself to lung at Reno's lips. No matter how much Reno enjoyed such passionate kisses from Cloud, a disturbance hung in the air that worried him. He pushed Cloud off.

"Cloud! What the hell's gotten into you?" Cloud moved closer to Reno with a fire in his eyes and began kissing along the Turk's neck. "No, wait!" The redhead again pushed him off.

"What!" Cloud finally said.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Reno hissed.

"Nothing!"

"Really?" Reno backed and Cloud looked away in silence. "What happened to you? You came in yesterday scaring the hell out of me and warning me of staying low and shit! What the fuck is going on!"

"I read the note." Cloud said after a moments pause. "A group of three is slaughtering all who were connected with Shinra, mostly scientists. But who knows when they might come after you."

"But I'm not working for them anymore!"

"Are you!" Reno closed his mouth in silence. "I have no where to go." Cloud said simply.

"I can't bring you with me." Reno shook his head. "Rude knows of us already."

"So does Vincent!" Cloud gasped. Reno looked at him shocked and stayed silent for the longest time. Not a word spoken between them until Reno questioned aloud.

"So what do we do now?" Cloud stayed silent again and Reno searched for an answer in his azure eyes. A hand entwined his fingers with another hand, knotting them together.

"I must go." Cloud got up but didn't release Reno's hand.

"But why? Now!" Reno tugged Cloud to stop. The Turk hated change especially when it was so good. "Wait! I can leave Rude and get another place in the city for the both of us." Reno ranted a list of possibilities to keep Cloud because he knew that by the blonde's words that he meant to leave for good.

"And what are you going to say to him? That you're sleeping with a Soldier and running off with him! He'd kill me if he heard that! Tifa would track the entire city for me, along with Vincent's help. And they did in the past and found me. My only mistake was that I didn't go out far enough." He took another look at Reno and turned toward the door.

"Then we won't tell anyone of where you are. I'll just say to Rude that I need distance and he'll understand."

"How will he understand?" Cloud asked annoyed.

"Trust me; I can get him to see things my way…But don't go, don't leave me. Cloud!"

"Goodbye Reno." Cloud closed the door behind him and dashed down the stairs and out the building. Reno stayed alone in the room with silence of his loss. The fax machine began starting up and in anger the redhead threw the device to the wall, bursting it into a thousand pieces of micro-chips.

Cloud had to get out of this city, a city of sleeping zombies that were unaware of his tainted soul. The air it seems caved into his lungs, polluting it with guilt and memories. Memoirs he wished would never come back to him again.

The ex-Soldier went to the first automobile sales place he could afford and purchased a black motorcycle. The sales man tried to impress Cloud that it belonged to a famous Shinra hero before the fall of the company. But the blonde was unmoved by his pride of the bike. It was in good shape and cheap, just what Cloud needed. Once paid, he jumped on his bike and drove as fast as he could out of Midgar and disappeared into the west.

**Don't be sad! Cloud will come back to Reno after he has a first encounter with someone he didn't expect. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Ambushed

Stained Souls

Chapter 16: Ambushed 

Midgar's city scene blurred under Cloud's speed; vanishing into a dot that lay behind him where he hoped all his troubles would too. The busy and cluttered corners would never be seen again in his mind nor its dark alleys of memories which drove him out of the city. Of course the Soldier doubted his actions along the way. Many times more then some would assume, but his first intentions kept him at bay to turn back. Now Cloud wished his past life would stay in Midgar and soon falter into death while he would remain carrying out his life as another; one that didn't share the burden and guilt of the planet's hero.

The daunting savior swayed in the wind on his motorcycle, skimming the landscape at full speed through a maze of woods where its branches and roots tangled the most. Ominous shapes flicked through his sight at immense speed; however, a strange shift of movement happened in the crevice of his eye, causing him to halt. Someone was following him.

Not a stir was heard after that but he still kept himself alert for any strangers threatening his path. Cloud was unarmed and vulnerable to any blows and with this thought alone quickened his heart evermore. All of a sudden a presence was known in his mind that rested itself behind his back. Cautiously he turned to look at a young man causally looking back at him.

His motorcycle held his weight while he leaned back on his with limbs crossed. Cloud contemplated as of why he didn't hear its buzzing motor before. His intruder bore thin flyaway hair with the color of moonlight spilling onto the floor during its hour. Green eyes glared his way but a devilish mouth smiled upon him, warming his look. Yet his athletic body, once moved, carried itself of a predator's grace.

"I've been watching you." Kadja smiled as he circled his prey around and around.

"I've noticed." Cloud answered. "Why?" At this Kadja laughed at his ignorance.

"That's yet to be told." At this his eyes groped over Cloud's form with a passionate hunger that might turn hostile. The Soldier noticed this tension and furiously swung at him when close enough. The stranger jumped out harm's way and instantly was found at Cloud's side.

Once Cloud's eyes caught up with his speed, Kadja forced Cloud up a tree and close to the blonde's mouth. The soldier grabbed Kadja's hand as it curled its fingers around his neck, straggling him. The silver haired man heard the distant whisper of a racing heart, tempting him to draw near to Cloud's heaving chest for a listen. The soldier's mortality made him all more alluring to Kadja.

"So," He whispered softly. "You are the one that killed him." He graced his finger across Cloud's jaw. "How can one as vulnerable as you destroy an ancient?" Kadja's gripped tightened across Cloud's throat. He drew closer, as if to kiss the soldier but instead he snapped his face away to lick along his neck. Cloud stood there, slowly releasing his hands away from Kadja to not draw back.

Inside the soldier hated and loathed the touch of Kadja yet it boiled his blood to burning flames. Enticing him to feel and be felt by this unknown being. Lost in ecstasy Cloud began to raise his hands along Kadja's side but once his fingertips touched the black leather Kadja kicked him back pushing himself away. Cloud gripped his punctured stomach and while gaping for breath looked up.

Kadja shook his finger in a motherly tone. "Na-Ah. This is not for you." He backed up to his motorcycle. "I advise you to go back to Midgar." He started the vehicle. "You'll live longer." He said last before driving into the dark from where he came out of.

Cloud stayed where he was for the longest time, pondering after every one of Kadja's words for a meaning. Did he do anything to Tifa? The children? Reno? Or is it him that is in trouble? Well, clearly! At the thought of this Cloud steered his motorcycle south, back to Midgar. Back to where he wanted to run from.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	17. Coming Back

Stained Souls

Chapter 17: Coming Back

"Tifa?" The young woman looked down from above at the diminutive child. "Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked with innocence, her big doleful eyes staring at her protector. Tifa made sure her expression didn't show the worry that she felt inside. She kept doubts hidden behind her mask.

"He'll be back darling." Her soft voice cooed the child's worries away along by lightly stroking Marlene's wispy dark hair. Tifa's black eyes shifted to the door, maybe even hoping that Cloud would return through them.

It was longer coming back then leaving Midgar. Many times Cloud stopped his path and thought again of what he was doing. The rubbing of his head, the nonstop uses of _why_ and _but_ were constantly occurring during his periods of self doubt. Yet the cold faces of his dead friends haunted him soon after he thought of turning back, lashing him to move forward into the swamp of memories.

The first house he checked up on was Tifa's. Its importance was urgent to Cloud but he made sure his presence was anonymous. He parked a couple of blocks up the street before walking up to its door yet at its approach Cloud knew this wasn't the best way to enter and look in. The soldier scanned the house's form and structure picking out the best possible way to climb up its top roofs. And he did find one.

The gutters gave a step like outline to the house's side and luckily they were strong enough to carry Cloud's weight. With much stealth he crawled his way up along the building and once on the roof peered into the skyline windows that were meant to spill sunlight into the house.

Denzel and Marlene sat Indian style on the wooden floor in the foyer as always. Playing the many familiar games with their plastic figurines. _But what of Tifa?_ The blonde outstretched his leg to shift over to the neighboring window and there she was.

Tifa was in the children's room folding their clothes, unaware of her guarding spy from above her head. Like of the angels who peek through the clouds and sigh when their charges are safe, Cloud did so and returned to his realm in life.

_They're safe now, but it doesn't mean forever._ Cloud thought. _He could come back and there take them from me. But where the hell am I going to hide that can take me in without the news reaching Tifa?_ All possibilities were thrown aside because they were easily sought out except one choice.

Reno was cleaning his gun alone in the hotel room. Just something that he enjoyed doing when nothing else was needed to be done. Probably because everything had to be precise and shit was the reason he liked doing it so much. A rapping at the door caught him to stiffen. Ever since Cloud warned him of a killer Reno had been on the edge since.

Taking the gun with him the Turk carefully walked over to the entrance way, trying not the disturbed the silence with the shuffled of the carpeting. Once his hand grabbed the knob he flung it open to aim his gun at Cloud.

"Cloud!" Reno gasped. He was going to continue but the soldier beat him to his own question.

"I need a place to stay, fast!" Reno didn't question any further. He knew what Cloud wanted was urgent and couldn't risk any delay.

"Sure." He brought down his gun. The Turk had to think fast as to where he was going to keep him. Then his last promise came to mind. "Come with me!"

**Sorry I took so long to update. Ideas are slow in popping into my head. I promise my ending will be coming up. But for right now please REVIEW as to what you think. (questions, comments, protests) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Life in Reno

Stained Souls

Chapter 18: Life in Reno

Beads of water dotted along Reno's bare back and droplets dripped from his drenched skin. Cloud's skin had the same effect as since both were wet in the shower no matter how little bathing they did while the two were together. Cloud stretched his neck towards the heavens while he felt Reno's tongue glide down his throat and over his Adam's apple.

Both of their gasps came short and hushed under the constant hiss of the shower. The blonde pulled Reno's hair a little more as the Turk began thrusting deeper into him. His hands caught Cloud from his knees as the shower wall held them both up. Skin against skin, they slicked and slide with one another as much as their tongues when they kissed.

"Vincent?" Scarlet eyes looked up from the crumbling sidewalk of Midgar's trashy areas. "It's been almost two months since Cloud left and I was wondering…" Her thoughts ran away from speech.

"That I could go back and find him. One more time." The Ex-Turk finished.

"Maybe this time he will stay, and things will be different." Hope brightened those darkened eyes. She couldn't count the hours of sleep she missed over worry of her secret love. A similar fire burned in the center of her iris where for the longest time stayed cold.

"No Tifa." Vincent's speech was barely audible. "A second chance won't erase the pain he felt that made him leave. We just have to cope with that." Tifa's patience worn thin enough to rip from Vincent's words.

"Do you have any idea how much he means to me! He's all I got from home. Everyone else is dead and if he's gone… then I'm alone." At this Vincent turned to face Tifa wearing her true face. A face of worry and tears.

"There is nothing I can do." He sounded sorry as he felt for Tifa. He began his way past Tifa. "The only advice I have is to hold on to those pictures in your album. Because faces like that don't exist in Midgar."

After Reno quickly packed his stuff in a case and ran off with Cloud did Rude come back to find the place vacant of the fiery redhead. You could imagine how much the silent Turk threw his fist against the wall hard enough to crack or the hours of time that was spent in silence with just him alone, pondering of where Reno would be now.

At the beginning Rude played the hermit for a good while. Ignoring his calls from several of contacts he and Reno worked for, and surviving only on the taste of alcohol and bar peanuts. He knew there was an ending for everything, including him and Reno. Even after the event that broke them apart they were still together, just not in each others arms during the night. But slowly his plans of how to respond when it ended eventually faded and now he saw himself in a state he tried hard to stay away from.

A sopping puppy who lost its home is what you would call Rude. Moping around aimlessly through downtown Midgar not caring the world around him. Until one day, when sorrow was unbearable, he managed to hire a detective for Reno. And guess what: he found him and not alone.

**Please Review! There are only 15 reviewers in the list and I'm hoping to raise more. Please! **


	19. Valentine Talks

Stained Souls

Chapter 19: Valentine Talks

"I've been around all of Midgar Heights." The decetivive laid a vanilla folder on his desk filled with black and white photos of Reno's days. "Found out he's living in an apartment complex called the Commons and not alone."

Rude looked up at the man in disbelief.

"What!" He hissed. The portly man leaned back in his chair.

"Half of the time he has that blonde beside him all the way. From my perspective their relationship seems intimate." Rude refrained himself from clenching the papers for the detective to see. "You know who this guy is?" The man asked.

"Yes." Rude looked at the last picture, one where only Cloud was in. "I know him."

Cloud opened his eyes as the dawn light spilled into the room waking his senses from a deep sleep. His arm was wrapped around Reno's waist drawing the two bodies closer to each other. Once he knew Reno was still asleep he looked around the bedroom. A clock read 6:30, clothing from the night before still were lying from where they were thrown, and not another sound stirred other then their breathing; meaning apartment was calm.

Slowly the blonde crawled out of bed without waking Reno and thought he'd go out for a walk. Two months living here in uptown Midgar and still there were places that Cloud did not know of yet. Mostly because he never been here until Reno took his hand and led him to this place. Seeing this side of the crumbling town, the place where there are barely any damages, Cloud felt like he could get use to living in this city.

The ex-Soldier made his way down Rea Road on the wide sidewalk paved with shops and restaurants on either side of the road. Time was on the brink of 5:00 and still walking people were a rare thing to see on the streets. Every now and then a possible thief or hooker from downtown took this time to venture into the area where they wished they were. Seeing their faces made him remember that place where he despised and in doing so he hated them for coming here.

As he was turning into Holiday Blvd. Cloud heard a rustle of movement in a deep alley. He stopped and listening inside the crack of the city before venturing in to see what it was. Bags of trash were the only things to be seen from Cloud's eyes, but his ears were to slow to catch Vincent from falling from the rooftops and beside Cloud. Only when the blonde turned around did he jump from Vincent.

"What are you doing here!" Cloud snapped.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Vincent backed a bit away to give Cloud room. "Where have you been? I'd thought you'd be at some seaside city on the other side of the world."

"The only drawback of living on a planet is that you're never far away from one place."

"What do you mean?"

"If you continue going one direction you find yourself at some point coming back."

"So you came back to run away?" Vincent question.

"No." Cloud answered.

"Then why did you come back?" Cloud stayed quiet to search for words.

"When I was leaving I was ambushed." He could feel Vincent tense and he had an idea that Vincent knew who it was.

"So you read the letter then." Cloud nodded 'yes'. "I always wondered if I could trust you."

"It was only that one! The rest I kept faithful until now! Who is your contact?"

"He's not important. The important thing is that they are coming after you."

"Who are they?" Cloud hissed.

"I don't know yet. But surviving members of AVALANCE is in danger. Run."

"I can't damn it!" Cloud cursed. "What the hell do you think I was doing before!"

"So you came back and not to Tifa!" Vincent was now the one yelling.

"If I came back to her then they would get her before me. I came back to make sure she was okay…And you can't say that I'm here still. She'd come running into a trap if I was the bait."

"What makes you think she's so ignorant?"

"She loves me and that is a good enough reason to do stupid things." They stayed quiet for some time now until Cloud began motioning toward the waking city.

"Where are you going now to?" Vincent asked.

"You know where unless you wouldn't know where to find me." Vincent smirked at Cloud behind his buckled collar that hid his delicate lips.

Reno woke up when he heard the banging on the door. _Damn boy forgot his key again!_ The redhead only found his pants and knew that was enough to go out in public. After finally moving into the Heights, the one place where Reno missed the most of the past, he had to get use to its restrictions and one of them clothing.

Reno unlocked the door and was met with a massive hand grabbing around his throat. The Turk dug his nails into the attacker's hand that held his neck but it didn't do anything. He was to far away from his attacker to hit him down. His green eyes looked from the hand to its owner's face.

"Rude!" He gasped. His former partner flung him to the ground and bolted the door up. He turned to again face the redhead on the floor and kicked him deep into his ribs. The youth gasped for the extreme loss of air.

"Running away from me, huh!" He brought down another kick only this time across the redhead's jaw, busting his lip. "And with that mercenary, Cloud!" Blood slipped from Reno's mouth, pouring into the carpet wondering why Rude was doing this. Rude grabbed Reno by the hair and went close to his ear. "Well I'm going to finish off that little shit once and for all."

Reno's green eyes widened and found the strength to reach for his gun, lying on the key drawer. But Rude was too quick and smashed his boot flat on Reno's hand to stop him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Reno yelled but Rude took no heed. He grabbed Reno's form from off the floor and carried him to the bedroom. Meanwhile Reno thrashed and struggled to get free with curses. But nothing helped him escape. Rude made sure the door was closed behind them and then Reno's cries were at their loudest by then.

**Wow! Even writing this chapter I got a little scared. Those that are reading this now please ALL review and tell me what you think about this story. **


	20. The Electrician

Stained Souls

Chapter 20: The Electrician

Cloud continued walking away from the scene where he left the conversation between him and Vincent. The Ex-Turk must have taken a different route of exit because only the blonde was seen leaving the alleyway from green eyes.

By the judging of the sun's light Cloud knew he stayed away for too long and thought it'd be best to head back home. Home. A word he hasn't used in three years and saying it again did seem alien to him at first but somewhat comforting. Knowing that sheltered Cloud's mind which seemed homeless for the longest time.

However the talk with Vincent did pluck a string of his curiosity about matters of Tifa and the orphans. It had been three months since he last saw them safe and secure in their own lives without the bother of his. He liked them that way and kept it by not coming back to them and starting anew with Reno. Yet now out of now where did he remember them and wanted to see them, but secretly of course, just as he did before.

"Miss. Tifa?" Tifa leaned back to look through the diner's kitchen and out to the front.

"Oh!" She quickly swiped the hanging rag. "Louis! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" The young lady welcomed cheerfully.

Louis was their electrician and good friend to the family. Whenever you saw him he wore a warm tanned face that still shown through his coming wrinkles. He was a big man, maybe one third away from Barret which was pretty large for a man in his thirties.

"Where are the kids?" He asked. This visit he was to watch the children while Tifa was to go to the store for something she forgot. After doing it so many times he didn't mind. However, no one noticed his occasional twitch in his left eye.

"They are in the back." She threw the rag on the table once her hands were clean. "Here let me take you to them." He nodded and followed. She led him to the top floor and found them sprawled across the polished wooden floor with their toys. Louis slowly took out something from his pocket without claiming anyone's attention.

Marlene looked up at Tifa as her guardian bowed to talk to her.

"Hey I'm just going to go to the store for a while," Marlene's eyes widened as she saw Louis' hand ascend over Tifa's head before plunging down to pound her asleep. Denzel looked up finally and yelled Tifa's name just when her eyes closed. Marlene screamed in terror and rushed over to Denzel and hid behind him. Louis grabbed hold of his wrench tighter and began to advance on the huddled children.

Not a foot away did he raise his threatening hand when Cloud crashed through the roof's windows and smacked the man down to the floor. Denzel gasped at how far the ex-Soldier dropped from but kept back as he watched Cloud pick up the heavy man with such ease and fling him across the room.

Louis looked up and found his wrench not far from him, but Cloud tossed it aside. The electrician looked up and was only rewarded with such a hard hit that the force pushed him down the stairs and into unconsciousness. Cloud made sure that the body stayed still and lifeless downstairs before going to Tifa.

He picked her up gently and listened for a pulse.

"Cloud?" Marlene sounded scared. Cloud's hard blue eyes softened.

"Its okay darling." He brushed Tifa's bangs from her face. "She's only asleep." With grace he propped her up to carry Tifa to her room and gently lay the lady on the bed. The children stayed especially close when they neared the stilled body down the stairs.

Once Cloud had Tifa situated he went over to Louis. Not a pulse sounded. _Fuck._ He thought. _Now I won't know who the hell sent him._ But he didn't have to question who, the answer already was known in his head since he caught sight of Louis knocking Tifa out.

"Kadja!" Cloud got up and immediately made his way out the door but he stopped when he heard the voice of Denzel.

The soldier fell on his knees to better hear the boy. Once Cloud was at his level Denzel hesitated but eventually flung his arms around Cloud. For a second Cloud didn't know how to respond from a hug until memory caught up with him to do the same for the young boy.

"It's okay Denzel." Cloud whispered as the boy slightly began to whimper in his shoulder. "I'll protect you."

**Awwwwwwwwww! I gotta admit that was sweet but I'm worried that it's a little sappy. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	21. Kadja's Interruption

Stained Souls

Chapter 21: Kadja's Interruption 

Cloud ran straight down Wall Street which was the bridge between the Slums and the Heights of Midgar's structure. He wanted to stay there and wait for Tifa to wake up, however; the messenger who sent the bribed assassin was known well enough by Cloud that he would attack again in a different spot. Luckily the Mercenary knew where that spot was.

_If he knew where to attack first then it's definite that he was following me for a good while. By know he knows where I stay at and who I stay it with._ Unfortunately those who were shoved out of Cloud's way would never know his reason and curse him loudly after he ran past all them. But their curses were deaf to his ears since his head was too stuffed with worry and questions. No question filled his head the most then one he was thinking right now: _How did I come to know his name without being told? _

The ex-solider couldn't explain why he even came by the name Kadja. It was never heard before until it randomly popped into his head. But Cloud had a distinct feeling that it was the name of his enemy.

The apartment building was fine, no screams or medic around the area; everything was sound. But he wasn't in the apartment yet. Cloud, to anxious to wait for the elevator, climbed all 44 stair levels until he came to his and Reno's door. His past training in SOLDIER guaranteed that he would never go tired of stairs which was true. He fumbled for his keys until he flew through the entry way. At first no one was home.

"Reno!" He yelled and instantly was pummeled to the ground by a large bat. Rude was the one that gave him to blow. Before the Turk could strike again, Cloud scrambled to his feet and out of harms way. Rude advanced quickly on Cloud and turned into swinging position but was stopped when Cloud flung a near lamp towards his head. On instinct Rude smashed the lamp to pieces before it touched his face.

Meanwhile, Cloud ran to the desk searching frantically for mantria but only found papers. He looked up into the reflection of the silver key bowl to make sure Rude wasn't coming at him again. But Rude's self didn't catch his eye; someone else was inside the room aiming a gun at him. Cloud ducked just in time but not Rude who was not hit but scraped across the shoulder and knocked out by its powerful blow.

Cloud's blue eyes ran from Rude's broken form to Kadja who shot the blow.

"Kadja!" He cried in disgust pulling the silver man's mouth into his known smirk.

"Follow if you can Cloud." He bolted straight toward the wall sized windows and broke through its glass, plummeting safely on his feet 44 stories down. He looked up in amusement, catching a glimpse of Cloud peering over the edge before he jumped on his motorcycle and riding off before anyone could dial an emergency number.

Cloud was about to storm out of the building to following him until he heard a pained grunt in the bedroom. _Reno!_ The ex-soldier shoved the door open and found the bedroom in ruins. The mattress was off center and its sheets ripped off. One of them was wrapped around Reno's form as he crouched in the darkest corner. His bloodied state brought out a pained whimper from Cloud as he rushed to his side.

Reno was seemed torn and tattered like a ragged doll that was just thrown away. Deep cuts sliced through his open skin, marking him on his lip, above his eye and chest. But bruises were mostly seen on his body along his neck and Cloud could guess where others were hidden under the sheet.

"Don't touch me!" Reno screamed as tears dripped out of his shut eyes. He couldn't handle being in this state and it was unbearable for him that Cloud knew, almost embarrassing. But Cloud ignored his protests and forced Reno into his arms. Now the blonde was weeping with muffled tears.

"I'm so sorry for leaving. It was my fault." He sobbed. Reno didn't have the strength to say 'shut up' but kissed Cloud passionately to show him it wasn't his fault. All Cloud could taste in Reno's mouth was blood and knew he had to call help immediately unless Reno would bleed to death. "I have to call paramedics." He whispered as he got up, but the broken youth pleaded him to not leave again.

Cloud hushed him and picked him up gently with him into the main room. He laid him down on the carpet with the bookshelf as a post. While the blonde went to call help Reno found the gun not lying far away. Immediately he grabbed the weapon and locked just incase his attacker would rise again. After Cloud was done he went back to the redhead.

His fingers glided across Reno's bloodied face, roughing over the bumps and cuts. The Turk's green eyes went over to the broken window and motioned over to them.

"I'm going to take care of him." Cloud knew Reno understood his answer. The blaring sirens that both were listening for came and Cloud knew Reno was in good hands. "I have to go and stop him." He sang gently. Reno panicked and took Cloud's hands but the ex-soldier's calm tone settled him down. "They are coming to help you. I won't be long, I promise." The blonde softly kissed Reno before leaving him.

Those that were coming up with medical supplies and guns didn't notice the blonde rushing past them. Everyone's eyes as Cloud went outside focused on the spot of the building with the busted window. So the mercenary found it easy to steal an officer's car. Without notice Cloud left the scene undetected and following Kadja's trail.

**The action is intense! Wait until next chapter! Promise there's gonna be sexual tension, action, heavy dialogue, and a good bitch slap at the end. Please, ALL REVIEW!**


	22. Encountered I

Stained Souls

Chapter 22: Encountered I 

"I think she's waking up!"

"Quiet!" Denzel snapped. "You're giving her a headache." Tifa clasped the back of her head in pain from the wrench which knocked her out.

"What happened?" She looked around the room, tying to figure out why she was in their bed.

"Cloud saved us from Louis!" Marlene jumped but was stopped when Denzel shoved her in annoyance.

"What!" Tifa gasped. "Cloud was here!"

The mercenary stood for so long in place without moving away from the car. While scanning the horizon for movement he then remembered he came unarmed and vulnerable for any attack. The only thing that could stop death was his strength and from what he'd seen Kadja do, it wouldn't be nearly enough.

The scenery was a painful sight to anyone who remembered the beauty and grandeur which he had three years ago before the Shinra Crisis. Now where the tall buildings were is dust and debris. Chunk of metal were scattered everywhere and still large sections of skyscrapers still dotted the landscape. Ironically the sight of the battlefield empowered Cloud with something he once remembered. Not even the ex-soldier could label a name on it.

The wind picked up its strength waking Cloud up to where he was now. Its call brought him to sprint up the rolling hill to find Kadja's bike parked below. He looked frantically around for the rider.

Suddenly, he was knocked into a crumbling wall with the culprit's weight pushing against him. Pinning him to the concrete. As Cloud struggled to get free Kadja softly lectured.

"I'm surprised you would come after me and leave your lover alone." With this he released Cloud and backed away in his own safety.

"You sent an assassin to kill Tifa." Cloud recalled carrying a threatening look towards the giggling man.

"Of course." He chuckled while circling the blonde. "I did say that you'd survive longer in Midgar but not your loved ones." Cloud glared daggers at him. "In the beginning I thought she was the one that was most close to you but…heh. When I saw you with him it was too late to change my orders. Luckily that bald one got to him still. I felt a little jealous."

"Good." The mercenary retort. Kadja bowed his head with a smile and looked up when he stopped circling Cloud.

"Your death doesn't have to happen."

"It won't!"

"You can come with me." Kadja began walking toward from behind.

"For what!" The blonde barked.

"To not be alone when the time comes. For reunion." The latter came in a close whisper that almost touched Cloud's ears. He spun around to find Kadja directly behind him. "I've seen that look on you face."

"There's no look I carry!" Kadja ignored him.

"Not seeming to understand you or what you've done."

"And still you won't understand it either!"

"So you're saying the Turk will!" Kadja giggled while twirling a lock of Cloud's hair. "No. You're lost as the rest of us, that's why we must unite in the reunion."

"Don't touch me!" Cloud slapped away the hand.

"You weren't as defensive that night. Actually, you wanted it." The mercenary's icy blue eyes stared hard at the green ones which matched its intensity so perfectly.

"I never wanted that!" Cloud hissed coldly. Kadja struck a bold move for a bold time. At this he grabbed Cloud's crouch and began caressing the bulged in his pants. From this Cloud couldn't hold back a slight moan and allowed Kadja to push him back against that same wall.

"Do you want this?" Kadja slurred. "Do you want to take me here?" Cloud didn't answer but looked long into Kadja's eyes which were as alluring but frightening as Sephiroth's. However, emotions fueled through the ex-soldier quickly; making him forget himself utterly at the moment. Without warning Cloud grabbed his enemy by the collar and kissed him passionately.

Kadja allowed Cloud to take him and run his adventurous hands where ever he wanted, unlike their last encounter. Whispery gasps and hushed moans were the only thing that sounded from them. The blonde released Kadja's lips for them to run down his untouched neck. He roughly tugged and pulled down the silver man's collar to better enjoy his skin other then his neck.

While the mercenary struggled to quickly unbuckle the ties that held Kadja's leather coat, the killer silently began to unshield his blade. Making sure Cloud didn't notice he slowly wrapped his arm around Cloud's back and out of sight before raising it to plunge into his back. Before staking the blade down he aimed to where his heart might be.

Now was the moment to kill his adversary. Not another one would be more perfect then this; while the lion was ambrosial and asleep in the senses. However, there was a side effect that the assassin didn't think of. He also was well in the storm of pure ecstasy as much as Cloud. Killing him would only end this bliss he was feeling, electrocuting his body to life. Yet the job must be done, and to achieve pure greatness, you must push aside pure enjoyment.

Kadja decided he must kill Cloud but…just when he was about to stab him he heard a click of a gun. The killer gasped. He felt rouge lips scrap across his ear.

"You can't tell me that a hero is this thick headed." The blonde whispered making sure Kadja felt his own gun barrel thrust into his stomach. Kadja lifted his head off of Cloud's shoulder and looked him long in the eye. _So is he going to kill me yet?_

As if the mercenary heard him, Cloud whipped Kadja's arm in front of him and tried to plunge it into his own chest. But he underestimated the silver haired man's strength which was able to tear away from Cloud's control and slash the blade at him.

Luckily Cloud back flipped away from his opponent in a safer distance with the gun still pointing at Kadja. The other threw the blade away aside and thrashed out his sword, still caked with blood from those that last fell from it. At this Cloud knew that his single gun won't be much help at the moment.

"Your move first." Kadja teased.

**How was that? Okay? Please tell me in your review which you WILL post right now! Thanks. The end is almost near. Promise next chapter more fighting and Tifa comes just in time to tell a secret or she thinks is a secret. **


	23. Encountered II

Stained Souls

Chapter 23: Encountered II 

Both Cloud and Kadja stood poised and still with their weapons; waiting for one or the other to flinch for an attack. At last the anticipation rose quickly enough to snap Kadja's patience. The murder kicked off from the ground, defying gravity and thrust his sword at immense speed toward Cloud. But all he got from the blow was air and no flesh.

Cloud sashayed to the side away from the blade and took Kadja's landing a time to aim and shoot. However, the click of his gun was loud enough to pierce the silver man's senses and shield the bullet with his sword.

The blonde ducked from the ricocheting bullet but had to duck again from the coming sword. Kadja didn't stop thrashing his blade at Cloud for a second. Soon Cloud's strategy became just a duck and miss system of being out of harm's way. The soldier used every trick in the book to counter a sword attack and use it against his enemy but Kadja's skill was different then he had ever faced. The exotic youth carried his own way of slicing through the air making it harder each time for Cloud to pull away from. For a second Cloud thought that this boy was the reincarnation of Sephiroth himself.

The blonde was too troubled with his thoughts that Kadja was able to slice his gun in two. The shock of it dazed Cloud a little too long giving the silver haired man to knock him on his feet. Cloud's body was beyond his control while it slid across the desert floor; scrapping his body along with it. A rock, as if planted there for that purpose, collided with his head. The hit took the blonde under a moment of perplexity and slothfulness.

Kadja instantly pinned Cloud down with his own body, pressing a second blade from his boot against the mercenary's throat. Cloud looked up into the eyes of the one who now controlled the fate of his life. The blond waited for his keeper to take it or abandon it.

"You had your chance to live and you fucked it up." This was the first time Cloud heard the youth curse and it made him be the one chuckling.

"That's not true. You wanted to kill me from the very start. That promise was just a way to lure me in. And it failed!" Cloud's words made sure each syllable bit a nasty mark into Kadja. The killer tilted his blade up to his neck, holding back the pressure to break his skin.

"Killing you wasn't what we've wanted." Cloud's eyes knotted in question.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"We three were hoping that our exiled brother would return and take part in the reunion with mother." Kadja was speaking seriously now. His eyes didn't mean that his words were just slides and ladders of turning joke.

"Mother?" Cloud asked in awe. He lifted himself on his shoulders.

"You really don't know do you." A pause of reflection came upon Cloud but soon shattered with the cry of a gun.

Kadja jumped as a speeding bullet flew by his ear and the ex-soldier twisted his head in the other direction to see who shot at Kadja. Tifa was behind the gun and not alone. Yuffie, Barret, Cid, and Vincent were all behind her staring directly at their target. Kadja's green eyes scanned each member without emotion and untroubled. But the face of Vincent familiarized in the youth's mind and Cloud noticed his immediate change of breath. A silent stare was all that Kadja gave Cloud before getting up.

He took his blade away from Cloud's neck and slowly backed away from the mercenary. The group slowly advanced with each of his steps. Before he fled he gave Cloud a sassy wink then jumped over the stone wall and out of anyone's sight. The blonde forgot his companions and ran after the mysterious youth but found not a soul on the other side.

The mercenary stood there until Tifa came running at his side.

**To All Readers: **

**Please forgive and forget my last chapter. It wasn't until one honest reviewer brought me back to my mind and realized how unprepared I was in closing the story. It was to fast paced, taking the emotion away from the writing all for the sake of getting it finished on time. Which is why I'm going to break apart the chapter into subchapters that better captures the meaning of the character's emotion. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience. **

**-Writing Muse**


	24. Cloud's Answer

Stained Souls

Chapter 24: Cloud's Answer 

"Cloud!" She gasped as her arms grabbed hold of his form. But the ex-soldier took none her embrace. His eyes searched hard and far for any sign of the vanished culprit, but Tifa did not notice. Her joy of seeing him blinded what was right in front of her. "I thought you were gone from Midgar for the longest time. Until the children told me you came back and saved us.

"I was always here." He answered monotone. Tifa drew back herself and away from him as if diseased with a plague.

"What!" She looked at him in shock. In a moment her warming aura dissolved with the voice of truth. "W-Why! Why did you leave us like that!" A slight chuckle passed through her lips which sounded more like a huff. While tugging her bangs back she said, "Do you know how much I was worried when you didn't come home that night! And to think you've been here this entire time!"

Cid was about to greet the young blonde but was stopped by Barret.

"I don't think we should come in yet." He warned.

Cloud dropped his eyes to the ground. He didn't imagine it would be this hard. For the longest time he wanted to quit this charade as if there might be something for him and Tifa. But it was the fear of this moment that held back his tongue.

"You wouldn't understand." He answered softly, not wanting to add to the volume.

"Why wouldn't I understand!" She yelled. Her rising voice was almost too much for him to handle. The mercenary began walking away from her, from her breaking heart as more like.

"Don't walk away from me Cloud!" He didn't listen. "CLOUD!" Tifa screamed with her cheeks flushed with anger. Her voice cracked under the brink of tears.

"I love you." She sobbed. The blonde turned toward her and finally saw his strong friend break. He never saw a face of this on Tifa. Not since she lost her father in the great war. _But why was she to wear it on this silly occasion. _Cloud thought. Yet, he not being in love didn't prepare him of what would come if someone was in love.

"Not loved, but I still do! Even now I love you." Her breath skipped frequently now. "Havven't you realized that yyett! For just once cccann you see mmee andd only me?"

Cloud thought long and hard how to express his feelings to her without breaking her. But the notion came as to how long he's always given her the way out easily. For the longest time he took the pain for others. In the past he'd take the world on his shoulders in a heartbeat. And now look what it's done to him. His body crumbles and still continues to do so under the weight of the world. Now realizing this Cloud curled his fists into angered boulders but Tifa's self was still there. _No,_ Cloud stopped. _Don't break. Not yet when others see. _

He now saw something as deep as this cannot come out easily. Either give her the pain now or give it to her slowly. Let it decay over the years and eat him up until soon she would be infected with the same hatred. As a youth he would have chosen the latter choice. As a youth, probably, he would be in love. But war, death, loss can do great damage on one as young as he was. He chose it now.

"No." he said simply.

"What!" Tifa hissed. She couldn't' believe such a strong statement could be summed up in one word. The lady demanded more.

"I said 'no'. And I'll leave it as that." And he walked away. Leaving Tifa out in the cold by herself to cry over the breaking of her heart. Her tears came softly down her cheeks but she said tried to bid them away they came furiously against her will. Barrat and Cid stood in the back round shocked of what their leader just did. _He cannot be Cloud. _They both assumed. _This is not him._ However to their dismay they'll soon realize that this is him. In two years time and it'll still be him crouching in the back, wearing black.

Barret and Cid allowed Cloud to walk past them and he ignored their presence. The mercenary left the scene as that would of a ghost. A ghost is what he was now. The ghost of a past that he has never truly remembered.

**I was really proud of this chapter. Hope it wasn't to confusing to those that read it. But I think I met my goal in bring out Cloud's sorrow he believed he caused. Eventually in the story he'll think all of this through. Maybe take up another chapter. **


	25. Saying Goodbye

Stained Souls

Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye

Reno sat uncomfortably in the cheap beds that the grand hospital offered. The only things you could do were watch soap operas or sleep. Luckily, with the help of the medication it wasn't hard for him to sleep. That was the way Cloud found him when he entered the room.

The Turk laid motionless in the bed, almost lifeless to Cloud's eyes. The stillness of the room seemed to draw toward the redhead, crawling like a starved creature towards the site for refreshment. It was how Cloud looked at him that made it so.

His gaunt body slumped and curved almost as if it would fall into a pile beside Reno. Nothing was in him but air yet seeing his lover made it bearable to stand.

_I can leave. Right now. He'll wake up and never notice that I came to look at him one last time. _Cloud's hand gently pushed back a stubborn bang from Reno's eyes. _But it would be just the same as I did to Tifa. _Her torn face haunted his mind, consuming it with guilt.

Reno thought he heard a grunt though the blackness and opened his eyes.

"Cloud?" He said faintly when he recognized the face. Blue eyes shifted away from green.

"When did you get back?" Reno now was fully energized for a conversation, not knowing Cloud's intentions. "Did you get the guy that you were after!" Cloud said nothing. "Cloud?"

The Turk reached to stroke a fair cheek but the mercenary shifted away to the far end of the room.

"Cloud, why won't you let me touch you?" Reno's eyes twisted in worry and confusion. The mercenary stayed in his spot.

"I only wanted to come here for one thing." Cloud finally said.

"Then what is it?" Reno asked.

"Something happened today." The blonde dodged the answer, Reno stayed silent. While explaining himself Cloud went over to stroke the Turk's head. "I don't want this. Not for you in your state. It kills me to do it now and out of all times." Reno now panicked.

"What the hell do you mean by that! Stop touching me dammit and tell me!" He slapped away Cloud's hand. "Why won't you let me touch you!" For the first time Cloud looked into his eyes.

_His are green too. But not like the other's. His were washed out, lifeless compared to Reno's. Weak with color and created from anything but life. The Turk's was vibrant, noisy, that screamed for any to look at them from his silky complexion. They were his eyes all the way. They were alive and mine are dead…Just like me. _

Thinking about this only made the blonde understand why he went to him; out of all people he could have gone to he went to him. To hide, to live, to love. Cloud's hand reached out but hesitated what would happen if he did touch the siren.

Reno caught it in mid-air and kissed each finger. The feeling of his lips for the last time brought Cloud on his knees and he failed in keeping back his tears.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed over his coming sobs.

"What is it, Cloud? Tell me." Reno begged but Cloud just repeated himself. "What are you sorry of?" Reno never begged like this. Not since before his mother killed herself. She was drunk with sorrow and he was hungry for food and love. None of which she could offer to give to hear starving boy. The same thing was happening as we spoke and he was still blind to not see it as he was then.

"I didn't want you to see me go." Cloud cried. "I wanted you asleep so that you wouldn't hold me back. So that you wouldn't see." A flicker of his purpose came to Reno's mind, and the assumption of it frightened the redhead to his wits.

A pause of silence but Cloud's crying filled the room. Green eyes searched his weeping lover, making sure it was really true in what he was doing, in what he was now trying to say: He's leaving him.

"No." Reno gripped Cloud's hand. Cloud knew this was the moment and fought back on Reno. The Turk clawed at Cloud, but the mercenary was stronger. He pinned the redhead's limbs down.

"Nurse!" He called hoarsely. "Nurse!" Cloud called the second time. Now Reno was crying, tears salted his finely cut cheeks and highlighted his eyes over a thick layer of water.

"You can't leave me now." He chocked on each word. "I need you. I can't stand to be alone, not now! Not after this! Not after—'' Cloud pushed Reno's face into his shoulder as they embraced for one last time with both crying as their hearts bled and broke.

"I'll always be watching you. Vincent will come now and see to you so you'll never really be alone." Reno shook his head 'no'. _Why was he doing this?_

The nurses and doctor came in seeing Reno cling to Cloud but really it was the other way around. He looked at them through blurry vision and they read that now should be the time. One lady tapped lightly on a sinister looking needle and came around them over to Reno. Cloud began to push away from the Turk but the redhead held such a strong grip almost at the point of breaking his rib. He was never held this tight, not since they last made love to each other. Their ecstasies were high and they held on as tight as it all washed over them like waves.

But he never would guess it would happen for him not to leave. Once the nurse knew Reno wouldn't budge she struck the sleeping medicine in his bloodstream with the needle. Immediately Cloud felt Reno's limbs go limp and saw his lover's eyes were closed. _They'll cry again when he wakes up and knows I'm not there. They'll cry their hardest when he knows I'm gone._

Before the nurses could ask for his name Cloud slipped out of the room so quickly. He walked fast down the hall; hoping distance would keep back this sob that was rising as bile up his throat. When he knew he couldn't hold it any longer he sharply turned right and into the empty stairwell.

The mercenary slapped the door shut with both hands and braced himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHHHHH!"

He screamed at his loudest, echoing through the stairwell and seeping into the floors, startling the patents and healers. Kids would say it was the banshee that haunted the hospital but only Cloud would know it was the sound of his dying self. Now, as he slid on the floor, he was hollow from everything.

The scream helped so much. More then one could believe. Its not like him to yell it all out, but then its is like him to keep all his feelings inside. To bare the pain and weight of all burdens, and now the toll was being paid. This is what happens when someone takes the world on their shoulders: they slowly crumble beneath it.

**Wow! I'm getting good at this. Do you think I did a good job writing this chapter. Review and tell me. Thank you!**


	26. Coming Back Empty

Stained Souls

Chapter 26: Coming Back Empty

Yazoo was the more patient one compared to Loz. He watched his brother pace the dirt desert back and forth; burning his own short trail into the ground. His childish traits made Yazoo chuckle to himself. _And to believe he's the oldest._

Both of the silver haired brothers flinched when the distant roar of Kadja's motorcycle came into scene. Loz stopped his tracking and Yazoo unraveled his crossed arms. When their youngest brother came to a halt he began propping his motorcycle to stand.

"So!" Loz extended his arms. "Where is he!"

"Had to kill him didn't you." Yazoo's creamy voice spoke.

"No." Both were perplexed by Kadja's answer.

"Well then what happened!" Loz cried. Kadja hid his disappointment and curved the truth.

"Let's say that he managed to get away." Loz slowly brought down his arms to his side, but Yazoo stood unimpressed.

"He said no and walked off. Didn't he?" Kadja looked at Yazoo.

"Fine!" He snapped while flinging one of his gloves at him. "But I didn't let him go that easily! He had friends to back him up."

"You could have taken them quickly." Loz rebuked.

"But the Turk was with them." Kadja explained.

"The Gunslinger." Yazoo recalled.

"Yah." Kadja agreed.

"So what are we going to do! He knows our plans and now he's going to try and stop us." Loz complained.

"Shut it Loz." Yazoo kept his voice tranquil but his manner was cruel. "We aren't going to do anything but continue on. Not even the Gunslinger knows of our purpose and neither does Cloud. Am I right?" Kadja nodded 'yes'.

"We should travel north." Kadja directed. Without delay Loz went to his bike while Yazoo kept his eyes linger longer on Kadja before going to his.

**Reno and Vincent are coming back next chapter, then the one after that is the last about Tifa. I didn't want to put so much time in describing anything big since it's just them contemplating what to do next. Review!**


	27. Habit

Stained Souls

Chapter 27: Habit

_Smile like you mean it._

_-The Killers_

Reno stood by the wall sized window of his new flat, looking down at the city and street where still people walked on at this hour. Night was the roof of Midgar; showing off its still newly shone stars where the reactor tin roof once covered.

He would always get a little nervous now and then when he stood by the edge. A fear in his mind always ticked that a stranger would walk up behind and push him through the glass to plummet down into the sidewalk. Knowing he had enough city-watching for the time being, he stepped away from the glass but still kept his eyes on the wide moon. In the large hunk of rock Reno would always see a skull but no face. Maybe one use to be on it a long time ago, but now its inner shell etched into the moon. Almost screaming still from having its face cut off and skinned.

This was how his childhood belief went. A face use to be on the moon until someone shaved it away, cutting it off in large chunks. Not the typical happily ever after story but the eight year old was far from normal.

Inside he felt like screaming like that, crying for a part of him that was lost a long time ago.

Vincent came into the room, seeing Reno again looking out into the city. Silently he came over and placed his unmarred hand on his shoulder. The Turk trembled under his touch and it startled him.

"It's okay." Vincent cooed. "Just me." His red eyes followed Reno's and found their way staring into the moon too.

"It's different today." Reno spoke.

"The moon changes it phases constantly in a pattern." Vincent explained.

"No." Reno said. "There's a different tint to it tonight then the last ones. I think it's red." Vincent studied the rock closer and did notice, very faintly, a cloud or smear of red seeping into the moon.

"Do you know what it means?" Vincent asked.

"It's not like the dawn where you can tell weather by it, but…" Reno thought for a moment. "I think it's trying to warn something." Vincent's concern for Reno made him give up looking into the night.

"You need to sleep." He said looking into the Turk's face. "Common." He gently took the youth's hand and led him to his bed. When the two neared the doorway Reno stopped and wouldn't budge.

"You said tonight you'd be ready." Vincent reminded him.

"I was wrong." Reno said while staring into the room. "Can I sleep with you? For the night." Vincent's eyes soften.

"Of course." The ex-Turk enjoyed his nights curling up to Reno. It made the night go by so fast and the dreams less disruptive. Since there was only one bedroom, Vincent took Reno to the large couch and laid on it first with the youth on top.

When he was comfortable, and his body meshed perfectly along Vincent's Reno's eyes were veiled over the black cloak of sleep. Vincent stayed up a little longer; making sure Reno was peaceful before closing his eyes too. As habit, every night Vincent would coil his arms around Reno and a light grin would prick his supple lips before losing himself in sleep.

**Couldn't allow Reno to be alone and this chapter may bring about another story from here. Hmmm. REVIEW!**


	28. Daffodils

Stained Souls

Chapter 28: Daffodils 

_Boy, One day you'll be a man;_

_Girl, someday you'll understand._

_-The Killers_

Tifa abandoned her gardens because of a broken heart. After that day when Cloud left them for good so it seemed everybody else. Barrat took Marlene to spend sometime with her. Denzel mostly stayed in his room, offering Tifa no comfort of company. Yuffie traveled to the next town, and Cid, who knows where he'd be flying. Even Vincent never came down to the dinner anymore. He never was a man of many words but his face would bring enough light upon her depression.

Constantly everyday was the same since. Eat, work and sleep. The first day of it was strenuous. No matter what she was doing to keep herself busy, there was always a pause that led her back to Cloud. The pictures were gone because of him, especially the one that he liked the most. Anything that reminded her of the mercenary was stripped from the house, but not destroyed. Like him, nothing could destroy the memories of Cloud.

Denzel was scowled by Tifa when he last asked when the ex-soldier was coming back.

"Since when did you care! I thought you didn't like him! Anyway he's gone now and won't be coming back." She'd then run into her room to cry. Seventh Heaven Diner was a house of tears for the longest time. But its mourning slowly evolved to a stop.

Any memory of Cloud and the past pained her for the longest time. Until the day came when she began to miss her flowers in that old church and went back to the broken down holy house. It still looked the exact same as she left it. _At least there are some things that never change. _As she ventured through its hollow soul she noticed the pews were rearranged nicely in two exact rows. The broken alter was nowhere to be seen and the place seemed more livable then last she visited it.

However, other then dust she smelled a scent that seemed familiar to her. The young lady walked deeper into the old tomb to where her flowers were growing. A morning sun shone brightly down through the roofless courtyard and spilling into the yellow carpet of daffodils.

In the center she knew the body that sat within the garden, tending to the flowers and soil. He didn't notice her presence until her calm voice spoke. His blue eyes opened to reveal more life then before she saw them.

"Hello stranger."

The End

**It's finally finished. My writing is going to stop here because I'm gone for the summer. I'm so happy I finished my FF stories, _Stained Souls_ and _Behind Shinra Doors_. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
